Ravens Guardian
by AZant
Summary: UPDATED: Finally sorry it took so long
1. Chapter 1

Ravens Guardian

DISC: Teen Titans and Ranma ½ belong to their creators so please don't sue.

6 years ago:

A young boy about 10 years old runs in a valley that is home to his current martial arts teacher master Chang. He was considered to be the best in Japan for calming the soul and finding the center of one self. Though the boy's father didn't think this was important for him to learn for he thought meditating was for weaklings, he still decided to stay at the shrine for a place to live for the time being.

The boy happily runs around as he puts all the techniques he learned today to memory. As he looks for someone to play with, he looks to a far off plane and sees a little girl around his age wearing a hooded cape sitting by herself. He recognized her as one of the more seasoned students at this shrine. Since he got here only a few weeks ago he had seen her only a few times due to here higher rank putting her in a different part of the shrine.

He ran to her wondering if she would play with him. Since Ucchan, he had never had many friends and maybe he would be able to get one now. As he got close to her he saw that she was just sitting cross-legged meditating, curious he walked closer to her as quietly as he could, as he knew people like it to be quiet while they did this. But after ten minutes he got impatient.

"HI!" He yelled causing the girl to "EEP!" and topple over while the boy just laughed at her antics.

"It's not funny." The girl said in slight angry yet monotone voice, as she put on her hood to hide her embarrassment.

"Sorry couldn't resist. What were you meditating about?"

"Don't worry about it; now go away so I can get back to it." She turned around to get back to meditating.

"Hey don't be mean to me. I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to play."

"Play?"

"Yeah, I mean it's lonely here and I was wondering if you'd want to play a game with me and maybe be my friend."

She stood and took off her hood, showing that close up that she wore all black with her dark hooded cape and had pale skin with dark blue eyes and hair, she looked rather cute to the boy. "You want to be friends with me?" She asked with a cute perplexed expression on her face.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, why's that so weird?"

"Well no one around here really wants to be close to me because of these…powers I have." To show the boy, the girl lifted a small rock off the ground that was surrounded by a black aura. What she was expecting was fear, confusion, or even anger; what she wasn't prepared for was what she really got.

"Wow! That's cool!"

"You…really think so?"

"Yeah you're really special! I wish I could do that, can you teach me how?"

She blushed at the praise and dropped the rock. "Um sorry, this is kind of like a power I was born with."

"Awww. Oh well want to play now!"

"O-kay my names Raven."

"Nice tametcha I'm Ranma Soatome of the Anything goes martial arts." They shock hands and Ranma then nudged her enough so that she fell back. "and TAG YOUR IT!" He laughed and as he ran from her.

"Hey! Get back here!" She got up and gave chase both happy that they found a friend.

Watching this, a woman in a white cape smiled as she saw her daughter start to open up to someone her own age. "Hmm, that boy is special in some way. I can feel it, there is something very different about him." She didn't concern herself with this for long as she was just happy her daughter found a friend to play with.

1 month later:

The month had past and both Raven and Ranma had found a good friend in one another. When they could, both played with one another till they were exhausted. Soon they told each other more secrets they had and shared the hobbies both liked, but it was hard. Ranma found meditating to be good for enhancing the aura, but reading was something he hated. Raven found it interesting on what Ranma told her a master of anything goes could do but she was hopeless at learning it. Still they had fun, but it was not to last as Ranma had to leave his friend.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye Raven." Ranma said very sad.

"Yeah." Raven had her hooded head down so that no one couldn't see the hurt in her eyes.

"Come on BOY we have much more to do!" Yelled Genma his pack on his back.

Raven growled at the man, she didn't like him and he was always getting in her and Ranchans way when they were just about to really have fun. She didn't trust him and she could tell in those beady eyes that he should NOT be trusted.

"I'm coming pop just a minute! Anyway I wanna give you something Raven." Ranma looked back and forth to make sure no one saw and took a small blue gem from his pack and handed it to Raven. "Here to remember me one of the only things of value I've kept from my pop."

Raven gasped at what she had. It was a beautiful blue oval gem probably worth a lot of money yet on one side it appeared to be shaved flat for some reason.

"This is in case you ever want to replace that gem on your head with this one."

Raven couldn't believe that Ranma had given her such a precious stone. It took all her will power not to hug and weep on Ranma for she knew she would lose control of her powers if she did. It was also the same color as his eyes which she would always remember. Smiling she looked up at him. "Thank you I'll always cherish this, also I was able to find some scrolls that would help you get better at martial arts. But promise me one thing before I give you this, don't show these to your dad, I don't trust him and you shouldn't trust him either." She said with as much disdain as she could without her powers going haywire.

Ranma was wondering why but nodded, knowing that her senses on stuff like this were always correct. "Good bye Raven," Before she could act he grabbed her in a hug. "I'll miss you and I promise one day we'll meet again."

"Um…yeah." Raven was glad for her hood as it hid her now tomato red face.

On Azerath, Ravens mother smiled at the bitter sweet goodbye. "Raven my child do not despair, for I see a the future to have a shine of hope for what the prophesy says, and this boy maybe the one to help you."

6 years later:

Raven sighs as she is mentally and physically tired from the day's events. Slade had come again telling her that her destiny was inevitable which led her friends to a library where they were almost killed by the souls guarding the secret worshipping temple of her father. This happened while she was talking to her mother to see if there was anything that could be done, yet her mother didn't say anything that could help except that she loved her. After that she teleported to the hidden temple to pound on Slade and to warn him to stay out of her dreams and to tell Trigon that she would stop him from coming. Later she had to tell the truth and now all her friends were willing to fight Trigon even though they knew him to be one of the worst demons.

All of this was very tiring to her as she lay on her bed trying to relax. After a minute she sat up and pressed a button on the red jewel on her chest revealing it to be a small compartment. Out of it came a small blue jewel that landed in her hand. Cupping it in her hands, she did something that would have made Beast Boy start eating meat and the Titans think it was the end of the world. She smiled; a very happy smile as she held the jewel a nice little boy once gave her as a parting gift. As she held it she felt more relaxed about what the future would hold.

She did this every time she thought about her supposed 'destiny' and she felt stronger every time. To her the jewel emitted a strength one couldn't put into words and somehow, she knew that that strength came from Ranma. As she continued to hold the gem, she wondered were he was and if she would ever see him again.

Nerima ,Japan, Tendo Dojo:

Ranma sighed once again as another hectic day went into the afternoon. To be frank, today for Ranma it was actually quiet tame considering what he had done just a month ago. Not only did Akane almost die, but he defeated a Phoenix god. He wouldn't say kill, because he came back to life but it was still pretty messed up even for him. Though this was big; the failed marriage was another big problem that was wrecked by every one of his fiancés. This was considered to be a turning point for the rivals/fiancés. They were far more determined now to either marry him or kill him; to make sure something like the wedding didn't happen again.

The pressure had been so much, that he was thankful that he had a moment's peace for once after almost a year of non-stop problems. As he thought of the problems he had, Ranma started thinking of how Genma was responsible for nearly every problem. He set up all these marriages, he got him cursed and would sell him out at the moment someone offered him something of value; while also used him as shield so he wouldn't take responsibility for what he did. After the ruined wedding, he had lost all respect for the old fat ass. The only thing keeping him here was the fact that he knew that these people would follow him. Even a blind man would see that conclusion.

"Feh I guess I should've taken Ravens advice a lot more seriously and not trust the old ass. Her assumptions about him were right on the money."

After this thought he started thinking about the only friend that he still considered his friend. Uc-chan didn't count because of the fact that she had turned out almost as bad as Shampoo with her constant possessive nature and the fact that she treated him like a prize to be won erasing her as his number one friend. As he thought of Raven, he remembered the good times he and Raven had; also he remembered the scrolls she gave him before he left to continue his journey.

He grinned as he had mastered those techniques on those scrolls within a month when he had the time during his trip. They were far more powerful than Genma's Yami and Umi senkin moves, yet Ranma decided not to use them for if people knew about them. Then they would try to counter them. No the moves were his aces in his hole. The battle with Saffron was only a mere fraction of what his hidden moves could really do, and that was all he wanted to show people.

Though the scrolls were great, that wasn't the only thing he remembered about her. He also remembered how special she was, not only her powers but also how special she was as a person. Though she was always mysterious and distant, he felt from her a peace that he had never thought possible. Also she was always kind in her own way and she never hurt him. Though at times she could have torn him in half, she reframed and just brushed it off as nothing. Now that he thought about it, he respected her for what she could do. The fiancés he had now were not special in his book. True they could do astounding martial arts, but that wasn't special to him. That was all they could do, they all had no idea about what he felt, or even cared how he felt about the engagements.

Shampoo thought of him as only a prize to show off to her village. Ukyo probably just wanted him as vengeance on Genma to ruin his plans with the Tendo's. Akane was the worst as she only cared about him as not even as a prize, but as a toy that was hers and she did whatever she wanted to do to him; from beatings, to never trusting him when he says he's innocent. She always assumed the worst; even after the wedding she still thought he was a pervert, even when there was no proof of it. True he was far from innocent himself, but she started it all those months ago by assuming he was a pervert when SHE walked in on him.

Ranma calmed down after this as the thoughts of Akane were causing him to get tense when he was supposed to be relaxing. It was safe to say now that he had also lost the love he thought he had with Akane. Deciding to meditate for a bit to get balanced as he was in position, he heard a yell from inside.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT KICK HIS ASS!"

Ranma almost fell off the roof at hearing that and became curious at who was inside. Looking in the TV room he saw Kasumi watching a movie, but there was no way she yelled that.

"ALRIGHT GET EM, GET EM!" Kasumi yelled her fists punching in the air.

Ranma sweat dropped massively as he had heard her. Deciding to see what she was watching, Ranma flipped down and crept near her and saw she was watching the American movie Blade 2 TM. ; as she finished another round of cheering he made himself known. "Uh Kasumi."

Kasumi froze as she heard him; her entire back of her head had become one massive sweat drop as she slowly turned her tomato red face towards him. "OH!...um H-Hello R-Ranma I-I didn't know anyone was here heheh."

Ranma smiled at her it was nice that Kasumi was normal at least. So he decided to tease her a bit as he saw a large stack of videos near her. "So this is what you, like huh? Action movies are okay but what's wrong, the action around here not enough for you? Hmm lets see your secret action stack, Conan 1 and 2TM, XXXTM, all three Blade movies, Predator TM, and Rocky 1-4TM. Ya really like action movies huh? Or is it you watch them for the hunky guys in the movies you just wanna cuddle with." He couldn't help but snicker as Kasumi became purple.

"OH RANMA STOP TEASING ME ALREADY!" Kasumi yelled waving her arms up and down in exasperation.

"Heheh sorry Kasumi I just couldn't resist." Looking at the movies he spotted one that had a plain white cover. "Hey what's this one? For that matter; where'd you get all these?"

Kasumi grabbed the movies from Ranma and answered his questions. "Well Ranma I got these from my internet friend who lives in Jump City. I don't know who he really is, but his tag is called 'tinman316' he is a male I think and he is very sweet. He sent these to me for the past 2 years. He thought I would enjoy them, and as for that white covered one, its video clips of my favorite hero's the Teen Titans." She then gave Ranma the puppy dog pout. "Please don't tell anyone about this, I'm already embarrassed that you know, so please don't tell."

As usual Ranma couldn't stand up to the pout and agreed making Kasumi very happy. She then asked if he wouldn't mind staying and watching the Teen Titan clips with her after she found that he had no idea who they were. Agreeing again, Ranma sat down and Kasumi turned on the video. Ranma was surprised at what the heros did and was amazed at how each had a special gift that they used.

"Cool, I see why you like these guys Kasumi. They're all very brave."

"Yes they are, my favorite Titan is Cyborg to me he just seems so cute." Kasumi blushed at what she had just admitted.

"Well that's nice Kasumi I'm glad other people try to help…out…" Ranma stopped at his thoughts as he saw a familiar dark hooded cape big dark blue eyes. 'It can't be could it?' "Uh Kasumi, that Titan right there in the hooded cape who is that?"

"Oh that's Raven she's one of the more powerful fighters in the team."

This made Ranma have more interest; he wasn't sure if it was her, but when he saw her hands glow black, while a bus was being lifted by the same black aura he knew it was her. "Kasumi, you might not believe me, but I know that Raven person."

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah she was one of the few good friends I ever had. I could never forget that power of hers, this is her. Well I'll be, she's found a way to help people with her powers, I just knew she would. When we met she always said she wanted to be a hero and now she is." With this Ranma smiled feeling better about the day and sat down with Kasumi and continued to watch the clips.

As the clips continued Ranma smiled as he saw his friend fight evil. He couldn't be prouder of her and from what he saw she had opened up to more people as she worked with the others like they were friends. Each clip showed that each Titan had their moment to really shine above the others making it a good balance. As he thought he had nothing to worry about with her, he saw the last clip on the tape.

What was on the last clip a man named Slade who had a glowing symbol on his head and was able to wield fire, was attacking and none of the attacks the Titans used seemed to have been working. Slade just swatted them away and went straight for Raven. Ranma saw the look in her eyes as he came closer, the look of absolute terror, a look he had never seen Raven have in any of the other clips. Before he could watch more, the tape fizzed out and nothing but static was left.

"Kasumi what happened?" Ranma asked in terror.

"I don't know, my friend wrote this would happen, the feed just stopped after that he said." Kasumi answered in sorrow.

"When was this last clip?"

"About a month ago, tinman316 said that Raven was all right now. Um Ranma are you okay."

Ranma was not okay and wouldn't be now that he saw that look. In her eyes he had seen terror and hopelessness; he had never seen such a look before. Something was wrong; he could feel it. Raven, his Raven was in trouble. Without a word he left Kasumi alone and went upstairs to his room.

1 hour later:

Kasumi served the food for hers and Ranma's family, yet Ranma hadn't come down since he saw that last clip and already Genma was starting to eat his sons share while Nodoka stopped him. She was getting worried and wondered what he was doing. As she wondered Akane decided to ask about it.

"Hey Kasumi Where is that perverted jerk. Don't tell me he's his floozies again." With the last thought Akane once again started to get angry that he could be such a pervert and to make it worse the 2 and a half idiots started bawling.

"WHAT! HOW DARE RANMA GO SEE THOSE OTHER GIRLS!" The 2 idiots.

"It isn't manly to go see his other fiancés during dinner." Half idiot.

"STOP ALL OF YOU! RANMA IS JUST IS IN HIS ROOM WORRING ABOUT A FRIEND HE SAW ON TELEVISION!" Kasumi yelled as everyone stopped, they had never heard Kasumi lose it like that. It was then Nabiki, who broke the silence.

"Ranma's friend? Kasumi you and I both know that he has no friend's only enemies and fiances."

"Well he does have one and she is very powerful." Kasumi would, in a second, regret what she just said as everyone exploded and took everything she said out of context.

"WHAT! THIS 'FRIEND' IS A GIRL!" The fat bastard.

"WAAH! NOW THE SCHOOLS WILL NEVER BE JOINED!" Stupid crybaby.

"I KNEW IT WAS SOMETHING LIKE THIS! THAT PERVERT PROBABLY HAD AN AFFAIR WITH HER! THAT'S PROBABLY WHY HE WAS SO WORRIED, BECAUSE HE'D KNEW I'D FIND OUT THE TRUTH! WHEN HE COMES DOWN I'LL POUND HIS ASS INTO THE GROUND!"

"Its not manly to do such an act." Guess who?

"No that's not it!" Kasumi tried to say, but none listened as they were forming their ideas giving Kasumi a growing headache.

While this went on Ranma decided on what to do. As he walked downstairs he heard the screaming and knew this was going to be tough. When he reached near the table the others were so caught up in screaming their own ideas of his friend they didn't notice him until he coughed to get their attention.

"Everyone I have something to say…"

"RANMA NO-…" Akane tried to finish, but he said next floored her

"I'm leaving."

"WHAT!" Everyone gasped.

To be continued:

AN. After I read midizzle's work it got me thinking and I had to write this. I'm not sure if Ranma and Raven will stay friends or if something romantic will happen later. Also sorry if no new updates are on. Been really busy lately with college and stuff. But don't worry I should get updates upsoon.But as always please review. Also how Raven got those scrolls, well Raven doeshave a library of spells that have been lost for milleniums, I dought she wouldn't have scrolls.


	2. Chapter 2

Ravens Guardian.

CH: 2 The Gloves Are Off

1 Hour Ago:

Ranma went up to his room to think about what he had just seen. He didn't know what to do; he could feel something wrong, but what was so bad about this? He had never felt this feeling of worry before; not even when Saffron took Akane and almost killed her. He knew he could help out; but what could he really help with. Raven was very powerful and she had her friends to help so why did she need him?

"Why should I go half way across the world; when I have so many problems here? She's strong; she can take care of it, whatever it is. I mean it's just another villain they're facing again; no worries." 'Yeah right, something tells me that guy wasn't normal' Ranma thought. "Even if I go, I doubt she'd really remember a little kid she played with for a month six years ago. So why should I help?" 'It's because she may not remember me, but I remember her. In fact she saved me by keeping the hope I had alive that one day I'd see her again. Now I can.' "What am I gonna do?" Ranma groaned as his head was hurting from all these confusing emotions.

Sitting down on his futon, he looked around the room; happy that the idiot panda was gone so that he wouldn't bother him; Ranma crossed his legs and started to meditate; something he hadn't done since he was 13. It took a while to find his center but he did and started asking the questions that were bothering him.

'Should I go to her, should I go to Raven?'

When a person with enough Ki control really meditates; they are able to see visions, truths, and even visions of the possible futures. For Ranma it is no different. Now though he only sees darkness all around.

Ranma looks down and finds little Raven he remembered when he was ten smiling up at him; suddenly behind her were four glowing slits. Scared, little Raven ran from it, but before anything else happened the darkness formed into an outline of a giant. The four slits went on its face for its eyes. Before Raven could even scream the darkness absorbed her, and soon the darkness vanished and a scenery could be seen. As it soon came to light; all around there was a destroyed city, people turned to statues of ash. The vision flashed, and Ranma found himself in a different part of the world; just as before the destruction was everywhere you could see. The end of the world was upon earth at this very moment. Behind the destruction, there was always the darkness with its four glowing eyes.

Ranma gasped in exhaustion as he finished seeing the visions. After what he saw, he realized that he had to help. Though visions were just that, visions, it was possible that it would happen and he couldn't take that chance. Quickly, Ranma started packing for what would be a trip to Jump City. He knew that the peanut gallery would follow him to force him to do something they wanted him to do; whether he liked it or not. It always happened and it wouldn't be any different now. Especially when they find out that his friend was a girl. They'd probably riot and blow everything out of proportion. After Ranma thought of this, he decided to face them ready for what they would do.

* * *

1 minute ago:

Ranma sighed as he already heard them yelling about his friend. Ranma growled in anger at how cold Nabiki was when she said he had no friends; even if it was true. He was glad Kasumi was on his side trying to stop the inedible war. Knowing this would happen; he wasn't going to let these people stop him this time. He would leave; even if he had to crush all their skulls to get out the door. Raven was his last true friend and he wouldn't let her fight alone. So with this in mind, he entered the dining room where the chaos reined.

Present:

Everyone saw Ranma and Akane started her attack.

"Ever one I have something to say."

"Ranma no…"

"I'm leaving."

"WHAT!" All present yelled.

"I have to…" Ranma couldn't finish as the explosion happened.

"BOY HOW DARE YOU SHOW SUCH DISHONOR BY LEAVING!"

"RANMA NO BAKA! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A PERVERT, I BET YOU WERE GOING TO HER TO GET LAID!"

"WAAAHHH! NOW THE SCHOOLS WON'T BE JOINED!"

"Son this is so unmanly of you."

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP? STOP MAKING ME THE ENEMY FOR YOUR REDICULUS FANTASIES!" Ranma couldn't take this. These people were just impossible.

Everyone stopped for a minute by his out burst; soon though, they had momentum again after what Akane said next.

"RANMA YOU JERK! DON"T TELL ME TO SHUT UP! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!"

"BOY YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME!"

"Son it is not manly to say things like this."

That was the final straw, as Akane hammer came down on him; everyone heard a loud 'BOOM!' and saw Ranma's fist destroy the head of Akane's hammer, his fist continued towards the girl; he opened his fist and slapped Akane hard enough to throw her to the ground. Everyone stopped at this as they would have never thought the day would come that Ranma would stop Akane's violence in such a way. As Akane hit the floor Kasumi heard Ranma whisper two words. "Never Again." When the shock had past everyone exploded again.

"BOY HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YOUR FIANCE!"

"RANMA HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER!"

"RANMA! How could you do this to her?" Nodoka asked shocked.

"ALL OF YOU WILL SHUT UP AND LISTEN! I'm leaving to go to my friend in Jump City. She's in trouble I'm going to help!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE LITTLE SLUT BOY! YOU MUST MARRY A ERK…!" Before Genma could say another word he was coughing and gasping for breath as his son had smashed his fist into the man's gut so hard it almost tore his stomach out. Ranma let him fall to the ground in a ball gasping for air. The look in Ranma's eyes spoke of death as he gave Genma a warning.

"Genma; talk about Raven like that again; and I'll tear your heart out and show it to you." His expression softened as he looked at Kasumi. The others too shock at what was happening couldn't say anything.

"Kasumi I hope to see again one day, but I can't stay here anymore. I must leave to help Raven. Thank you for showing me those clips, I feel closer to Raven than ever. You and her are my only friends in the world now, and I'll never forget all you've done for me since I got here. Thank you so much." With this he gave the unresponsive Kasumi a hug and started toward the door, but was blocked by Genma. Ranma could see how shaky the old man was as he hadn't recovered enough from Ranma's hit.

"Get out of my way old man, before I shove you out of my way. You can't do anything that could hurt me." He said evenly.

"Boy you break your fathers heart how could you be so dishonorable?" Genma got into a stance.

"Don't preach to me about honor! You're not my father any more! I don't consider you that, after all you've to me!"

"Boy you leave me no choice but to use my forbidden…gack!" Once again Ranma stopped his speech by choking him and lifting him up several feet in the air with one hand.

"Let me tell YOU something old man! You have no idea what honor is! So you can use a few so called forbidden moves; I already know them and I'm tired of holding back and letting you control me! Your moves are weak and MY hidden moves are FAR more powerful than your Yamisenken and Umisenken. You don't have any honor and you're not my father anymore; because to you I was never your son! To you I was just a bargaining chip, a way to escape paying, a way to use my status to your advantage, and a mostly a way to shield yourself when something YOU did came back to haunt you while you just pushed the problem on me; while avoiding any lumps! I AM TIRED OF PICKING UP AFTER YOU!" Ranma held Genma with one hand as he charged up his fist with Ki while Genma struggled to get free. "Now old man you're gonna get SOME of what you deserve!"

With this said Ranma let Genma go for just a second as he smashed his fist into the man's fat face. The force was so great; Genma flew out to the backyard. Due to the force; he made a trench in the ground all the way to the pond before he bounce off one of the rocks and landed in the water with a big splash. When he floated back up unconscious as a panda; people could see that he had several concussions, and his jaw looked like it had been broken 5-6 places. Ranma just scoffed and was about to leave when his mother called to him.

"Ranma don't go, you can't go!"

"I'm sorry mother, but I must go help her, she needs all the help she could get." Ranma answered as he didn't turn to face her.

"Ranma I can't have you go, it would be considered unmanly if you leave! Think of what would happen to your honor and mostly our families if you go dishonoring your father." She said in desperation; too unnerved at his recent actions to really think about what she was saying.

Ranma clenched his fists tight enough to cause trails of blood to flow as he vented on what she said. "Is that really all you care about; if I'm manly enough for your standards? Is that all you care about, honor and me being manly? Do you have any idea what has happened since you GAVE me away to Genma for that training trip! I was yelled at, hurt, beaten for crying for you, tortured, sold off, engaged, and mostly used! You want to talk about honor, Genma has no honor, and he lost it the moment the trip started when he kept selling me off! How can you defend him after all that he's done to countless families, and our family name?

Further more, what makes you think that after ten years of not being in my life, you could just come in and judge me when you have no idea what my life has been like since I was 5? I'm tired of my life here 'mother'. Like I said before, no one will stop me; and I don't consider what you have to say to be important, because you have no right to tell me how to live my life! So…good bye!"

"Wait Ranma! Please stop. If you don't stop then you could be cast out of the Soatome family." She was now in tears, but because Ranma had his back turned away from her he didn't see this.

"I DON"T CARE! If that fat ass wants to mark my name off his disgusting line, then so be it! I'm not like him and I won't let someone I care about be hurt when I could have done something! I shouldn't have to explain more why I must go. A real mother would have understood my need to have my own path. Instead you're just someone who only cares about themselves and their own image; just like your idiot husband!

I guess I can see now how you two got together. Now since I'm not a Soatome anymore Nodoka; I have my freedom I've wanted since I started living in this hell hole. So good bye and may the gods make you happy the way I couldn't as your son." With this finally said Ranma jumped onto a roof and started to run towards the city's airport.

At the Tendo house Nodoka fell to her knees and started crying more than Soun could ever hope to on his best day. Through all this Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, and Akane all stayed silent as they didn't want to either be the target of Ranma's wrath or they just were too shocked at what happened to move. It was Akane who was the ladder she still couldn't think how could Ranma slapped her when her martial art skills were unsurpassed. Kasumi didn't move as she knew from Ranma's earlier eruptions that this was something that needed to be done. Nabiki still couldn't believe that Ranma would have actually had any back bone to do this. As for Soun, he didn't want to get killed by Ranma, so he just whelped harder as his dream had been shattered.

* * *

As Ranma jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he regretted what he had said to his mother. Though most of what he said was true, he couldn't help but think he went too far as saying he didn't care about becoming a Ronin; but he shook it off.

"The way I see it, there was no way to get out of this mess, except to either renounce my name, or cut off my head. And I was 'not' gonna cut my head off. I guess this was an inevitable outcome; it just took a friend in trouble for me to realize it."

He stopped on a roof and checked his bracers. On them were a sewed up holes that he tore open and out of the holes dropped two small, but very valuable, gems; the only three of their kind that he was able to keep from Genma selling them off for beer money. The third one he gave to Raven so long ago.

Being with a thief gave him one good skill; the ability to estimate items worth. As Ranma looked at the gems he estimated that he could afford a plane ticket to the U.S. Ranma nodded and was about to continue on his jump when he heard someone he didn't want to hear now.

"OH Ranma-chan! I've been looking for you; here wear this brazier for your old master!" As Happosai threw a bucket of water at Ranma, he was surprised to see that Ranma had dodged the water and punted him to the edge of the roof; where he flipped to right himself. He glared at the boy as he saw how serious Ranma was.

"Listen old man, I don't have the time or the patience right now to play with you! So leave me alone!" Ranma growled.

"OH? And where would my favorite girl be going in such a rush?" Happosai questioned.

"I don't have to tell you shit old man. But to make you sleep better I'm just gonna say I'm leaving and not coming back." As Ranma got ready to leave again, Happosai stopped him again.

"Can't let ya do that boy. As my heir you have to stay here. This is nonnegotiable."

Ranma growled in anger that was hard to keep under control. "I am so SICK of people telling me what to do! Especially people who think they CAN control me! Happosai I challenge you for the title of grand master of anything goes! If I win you not only allow me to go, but I get your title as grand master." Ranma demanded as he got into a straight posture.

"You want my title eh boy? If I win, what do I get? It better be something good or I could just say no." Happosai retorted as he calmly got into a stance.

Ranma narrowed his eyes at the man. "If you win…you can name your price."

"Eh? So if I ask you to model for me nude in your girl form, you'd do it?" Ranma cringed at that but nodded. Happosai smiled at that and agreed. 'Heh the kid really thinks he can win the way he's standing now. Look at him, he doesn't even have his aura out, what a cocky fool; this shall be an easy bet won.' Happosai and jumped up and with a ki fist powered up for a strike. "The TRUE Happo Fire Burst!" Happosai's fist glowed red as the energy soon grew to basketball size and his fist went straight for Ranma's chest.

A nanosecond before the hit connected, Happosai gasped as Ranma's chest suddenly was surrounded by a crystal like skin, that not only stopped Happosai's attack but Ranma didn't even flinch at the attack.

"W-What is this?" Happosai asked as he saw Ranma look like a crystal version of himself.

"This," Ranma's voice came out sounding like a machines. "Is the technique Invincibility." Crystal-Ranma grinned as Happosai eyes widened.

"B-But that's impossible! That technique has been lost for centuries!" Happosai couldn't contemplate this further; as Ranma uppercutted him into the air.

Ranma jumped into the air after the gnome; when he reached Happosai, he drew his fist back smiling the whole time. "Lets just say I know a friend who knows her scrolls. This is another move with it; Invincible Fist!"

As his fist drew back, silver energy glowed around it. With a loud 'Boom' Ranma sent the old man down with a blast of silver energy. When Happosai hit the roof; it almost gave way to the force of the attack. When the energy dissipated, there was only a very burned and unconscious old pervert. Ranma had changed back to normal and crashed on the roof. As he got up he smiled and said "I win".\

* * *

Ranma walked tiredly towards the airport. When he defeated Happosai he could barely stand let alone jump anymore roofs for that night. He had to climb down the roof and walk the rest of the way to the airport. Hell, he was so weak right now that he had to stop several times in order to rest from the walk over to the airport.

"Damn, I hate being so weak after I use Invincibility. But what can I do? That was one of the best ways to handle the old troll, even if I can only use it for a minute. For a quick kill; its one of the best; at least I only have ta go a little further to the airport.

Ranma stopped at a near by pawn shop and pawned off his two gems. Just as he thought, it was enough for one plane ticket to the U.S. Once he got to his destination, Ranma got a ticket and sat on a seat of the plane. It was few hours before he gained back his full strength and as he looked out his window he hoped that he would make it in time. From what he remembered from the vision; this adventure he was on would decide the fate of the world.

To be continued:

(AN: I know all of you were waiting for the reunion of Ranma and Raven, but I had to put this one up first. You've seen a glimpse of what Ranma special techniques are and I decided that there will be 12 in all. Also it will take a little more time on the reunion because I still haven't decided on how the two will meet. Either I could keep Ravens character and make her mildly happy to see Ranma or I could be funny and make her all excited causing her powers to make mass chaos all over the city. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews.)


	3. Ch3 Hey Raven

CH: 3

Hey Raven.

DIS: I don't own these series so don't sue!

(AN: Hey there people, now before the chapter I like to get a few things straight. First thank you all for the many good reviews I have gotten and make sure you give my other stories some love. Also about these new techniques I'll make for Ranma; these will NOT make Ranma become god like in anyway. It's just that now that he's in Jump City he'll need these to be able to better fight the villains he'll face there. Plus I looked over his moves and they had flaws so I made better ones. Each really powerful technique will come with a price; as Invincibility did last time by making Ranma very weak. Anyway enough babbling and enjoy the chapter. AN)

Ranma sighed as he took the coke from its vending machine. He started guzzling and thought about what to do now that he was in Jump City. Even just walking into the city; when he saw the giant T, he just knew she was there considering she was part of the Teen Titans. It wasn't the language problem because he could speak nearly 10 different languages fluently, English included; though he couldn't write or do the mechanics of the language to save his life; which explained his poor English grades. It was a gift from being dragged across the world by the fat ass; still, it didn't give the old man any good points with him. That was not the problem. What was the problem, was trying to figure out how to go about greeting Raven.

"What am I gonna do? I mean I can't just go to that huge T, knock on the door and say "Hey remember me? We knew each other for a month six years ago." That's just stupid. But what else can I do? The money I got from those jewels was enough to get here and then some; but it won't last me forever. I've got ta talk to her; but the problem is that there really is no real way to say hello again. But more importantly, I'm starving! I gotta get something ta eat." Looking around Ranma saw a pizzeria.

"Hmm. Pizza; it tastes different than okonomiaki but it's good." Deciding on lunch, Ranma walked in and a bought three large slices of pepperoni.

As he walked with half a slice in his mouth he heard an explosion in town and saw people running away from the blast. Curious, he swallowed his last slices and jumped on a roof and started toward the blast.

* * *

Johnny Rancid laughed as he destroyed another store on his new bike. The bike was about the size of a car on its sides were homing laser cannons and its back was loaded with missile launchers. Near his pedals were holsters for his, now, rapid fire guns. On the dash board were several high-tech gadgets that were mostly for more destruction or for defense. The tires were not rubber but metal blades that dug into the ground like giant saws. As Rancid took out another shop, he laughed.

"HAHAHA! Done here now let's take care of the downtown district." Johnny laughed as he started speeding into town. But a blast in front of his intended path made him stop.

"However you are I think maybe you've done enough damage from what I see." Johnny looked up to were the voice came from and found someone he didn't recognize.

Ranma frowned as he looked at this guy. He looked around Kasumi's age and had a powerful build, and looked like a pretty tough brawler. But his senses were telling him the looks were all just superficial. His ki was low; as low as Akane if that was possible. It was obvious that he wasn't a good fighter, but he used his weapons to get the job done. He saw already what he did a bit ago and that made him mad that someone would do this just to have fun. Finding Raven could wait, this guy needed to be taught a lesson.

"Look newby, stay outta my way and I'll think about letting you go." After he said this, Johnny fired his side cannons at the roof Ranma was on.

Ranma evaded the attack easily and landed in front of Johnny who started his bike and popped a wheelie intending to cut Ranma in half with its bladed wheel. Sighing heavily at the attempt, he jumped to the side. Seeing he missed; Johnny spun his bike around and fired at Ranma with his missile launchers on the back of his bike. As the explosions started up a huge dust storm Johnny smirked as he thought he finally got Ranma. But he was shock as he heard a voice from the cloud.

"Nice try in hitting me with your weapons." Ranma walked out of the dust cloud unharmed which caused Johnny's jaw to hit the floor. "Using so many weapons on one opponent is pretty stupid of you. Though that's what I'd expect from a coward like you to use excessive force by using guns."

This got Johnny mad by being called a coward. Though not learning his lesson he took out his guns in his holsters and took aim at Ranma. "Nobody, especially a no good newbie kid, says I'm a coward!" With this he fired at Ranma.

Ranma just smirked as he dodged the shots. With the people gone after the first explosion Ranma could go all out. Deciding to finish this game now Ranma quickly shot two Ki blasts at the guns, blowing them up, using his speed he reached Rancid and did a flying axe kick to the chin sending him smashing into a wall. Rancid showing he had some endurance got up and started swinging at him. But Ranma just dodged out of the way and used a chestnut fist to knock him back ending the fight.

"Well that was a waist of time." Ranma muttered as he dusted himself off.

"Dude…" Someone behind Ranma muttered.

Turning to the voice he saw the ones he had hoped to meet a little bit later; the Teen Titans. They had arrived about the middle of his fight with Johnny. But he was so focused on the fight he didn't notice them. Looking at them now; caused him to stay silent unable to really say anything. Both sides were silent until Robin came up to him.

"Hey there my names Robin, you did a great job in stopping Johnny Rancid." He said being friendly towards a potential ally.

Ranma, happy the silence was over, shook his hand and smiled. "Thanks it was nothing. That guy was really pathetic. He couldn't do a thing without those weapons. Anyway names Ranma I'm from Japan." As he introduced himself; he was shocked when the orange girl glomped him.

"Oh it is very nice to meet you Ranma from Japan. My name is Starfire; will you be my friend?" Starfire asked in her usual enthusiasm.

Ranma 'erked', as he was glomped by the super strong girl; after she let go and he reset his spine; he nodded causing her to be even more cheerful. This broke the ice for nearly everyone as they each went up to him and introduced themselves. Except of course Raven, as she was still wondering where she saw this guy before.

"Yo man names Cyborg nice ta meetcha." He said friendly.

"Nice ta meet ya too."

"Dude that was so awesome what you did ta Johnny. I mean he didn't even hit you when he fired those missiles at ya. And at the end when you kicked him into the wall, that was awesome! Oh yeah, names Beast Boy by the way."

"Cool names guys." Ranma smiled.

The tension Ranma had earlier was now gone as he started too really like these guys and girls which were in his case normal kids. He had seen them fight as one on those clips; but he never thought they would be so normal. As the introductions passed and they all relaxed Robin started to get down to business.

"Okay Ranma so what brings you all the way out here to Jump City?"

"Yeah that's a good question I mean Japan is pretty far from here." Cyborg exclaimed backing Robin up.

Ranma chuckled nervously as he was in the middle of figuring this out when Johnny attacked. "Well to tell you the truth, I came here ta see you guys or more precisely Raven." Everyone turned to her as she was still in back.

Raven was interested in his business with her so she cautiously floated over to him. "What do you want from me?"

Seeing Raven up close now made Ranma see things he didn't notice as a child; but were now apparent. She still had calm nature, but now he saw that her aura had layers of demon energy. This meant that she was a half demon. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. Physically, she was now about Akane's height; but that was all that was similar to his ex-fiancé. She had cool and focused aura unlike Akane who was a berserker. She still wore all black and still had a mist of mystery to her. Her big purple eyes showed her emotions well as he saw that she was repressing her emotions for some reason he didn't know why. Realizing he was looking at her for too long; chuckled nervously.

"Heh uh sorry about that. Well I was trying figure out how ta tell you this when Johnny attacked but I guess I gotta do this now. Um well Raven its me Ranchan, we used ta play with each other 6 years ago when we were ten."

Raven's eyes shot open as realization struck her. This was him; this was Ranchan; the one who helped her first get out of her shell. He had returned to be with her; just like he promised he would. But he wasn't the kid she knew anymore. He was strongly built man now and very skilled if what happened was any indication; and she admitted to herself, he was cute. How could she have not remembered those amazing blue eyes he had. Even though she was bursting with happiness she reframed from showing them.

She took off her hood so they could talk face to face and spoke cautiously. "Umm…Ranma…its…good…to… see…you…again. Umm…what are you doing here?" 'Stupid stupid stupid!' "I mean its…nice to see you again…" 'What am I doing, wait I know; making an ass of myself.' Raven thought. The gem on her forehead started glowing erratically; causing several cars to be flipped around and lamp posts being bent by black auras. The Titans all looked around nervously at the mayhem that was starting.

Ranma couldn't hold back anymore after she said it was good to see him again. No one back in Nerima, after introductions, was every happy to see him. In a flash he showed her his happiness by grabbing her in a hug. "Raven it's good ta see you again! I missed ya!"

At this, Ravens eyes took almost her entire face and she grew a huge blush. Her gem started glowing more as black energy started throwing cars, erupting fire hydrants, shattering glass, breaking the ground and shattering everything it could.

"Hit the Deck!" More than one Titan said as they put their hands over their heads and closed their eyes.

After a minute of the hug, Ranma put Raven down. He wondered why she had a blush on her face. As he looked around and saw what had happened; one could practically see the question mark over his head. Though confused, yet still happy she remembered him. Ranma looked around at the destruction and asked his question.

"Um what just happened?"

"A uh…gas pipe broke after your fight with Johnny." Raven said while thinking how stupid she was at such a lame excuse.

"Oh okay." Ranma obliviously said causing all present to face fault.

When all Titans got back up Robin invited Ranma to come to their home, to relax and talk. Ranma was going to refuse, but Starfire gave him the puppy dog pout and said "No new friend would sleep on the streets." With this they started back to the giant T. Strangely Raven had fallen back and was behind everyone floating slowly; every time Ranma looked at her she always seemed to look away. Deciding to look into this later he followed them into their home.

* * *

When Ranma entered he was very impressed at the place the Titan's had. Though most of the place was for storage and training; when they got to the top Ranma saw that it was their living space. He had to admit it was a very nice place. As they showed him around, he noticed that Raven wasn't part of the group that showed him around. He didn't get it. Did she not miss after all these years? He knew he missed her. But he realized after seeing how good her friends were; she may not be very happy to see a person who she hadn't after 6 years of separation. True he had thought this might happen but it didn't make it any easier. Robin voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So Ranma what's your story? What do ya do? I mean you must have been through a lot, with the martial arts you displayed when fighting Johnny Rancid."

Ranma shook his head to clear it. He'd ask Raven about what was wrong later. "Well to tell ya the truth, I have been practicing the art for the past ten years with the most toughest training one could have."

Everyone gasped as Ranma started telling them a much censored story of his life on the road. Even after the censored tale, everyone was ready to kill Genma for all he did; even Raven had a hard time controlling her anger at the Genma. Of course he left out Jusenkyo, Herb, Saffron, the blow up in Nerima, the real reason he was here and most of the less believable and deadly training he had done.

"So in the end after I saw you guys in video clips from my friend Kasumi, I wanted to see you; also I had it with my idiot father and all my fiancés. BOOM! "Huh?" Ranma asked as he looked at the destroyed microwave. 'First the toaster, the oven, the radio, and now the microwave. Strange; they exploded every time I talked about my fiancés too.' Like the other Titan's; he didn't see Ravens forehead jewel glow black. Ranma shrugged as he looked at the time to be 6pm. Even the watered down version was a 2 hour story.

"Well Ranma that's a real good story. Too bad your old man got away with all of that." Robin commented.

Starfire grabbed Ranma's shoulders so he could look at her. "Please friend Ranma, you must stay with us for awhile. It wouldn't be friendly if we let you go back to those horrible people."

"Uh sure I was wondering if could." Ranma asked hopefully.

"If that's what makes you feel like." Raven commented, but regretted it as the Titans looked at her in question.

Ranma had a pang as that comment hurt; bad. 'Hmm maybe she really doesn't want me around.' "I would like to stay."

"Of course you can dude. Anybody who fights crime like you did can stay." Beast Boy smiled.

"Thanks Beast boy." Ranma smiled.

As Ranma's story was over the Titans started showing Ranma what they did for fun around the place. Robin asked him to show him some moves, Beast boy and Cyborg got him to play video games with them, but they beat him every game; while Starfire showed him the ways of Tameran games. It wasn't even a day since he met them and Ranma already felt that these people could be his friends. But Raven was different to him.

Ranma had hoped to get to know her again, but every time he got close, she'd walk away. When he tried to say hi, she'd just float away from him. Even later in the day when she was meditating. He thought he could meditate with her, but she somehow floated away from him. After several try's he got depressed that she didn't want him. Soon this emotion became frustrated anger and decided to talk to Raven.

* * *

Later that night:

Raven didn't say anything as her mind was wondering what to do now that Ranma was here and what reason was he here. True she was happy he was here but that didn't change anything. As she closed the door to her room she heard a voice in her shadowy room.

"Hey Raven going to bed?" Ranma asked

Raven turned to find Ranma standing there with his arms crossed. "Ranma what are you doing here. You should know that I don't allow people in my room. So if you'd please…" She stopped as Ranma leaned into the door with a straight face.

"Raven we have to talk."

"About what Ranma?"

"What? Well for starters why are you acting so distant towards me?"

"I don't…" Ranma cut her off.

"Don't you say that you don't know what I'm talking about. I maybe naïve and ignorant at times, but I'm not stupid. I saw how all day you've been avoiding me. I'm not sure why you have; but if you don't want me here…than…I…understand. But I need to know so that I can leave and…never bother you again." Ranma voice was dripping with sorrow after saying those words.

Inside her head Raven was killing herself after she saw how much pain Ranma was in. She knew from his story that he had nearly no friends in this world, only her and that Kasumi girl. "It's…it's not that I don't want you here it's that I don't…trust you." Raven had hated to say this, but Ranma pushed forward.

"Well why don't you trust me, I'm your friend."

"It's because the last time I had new friends, they stabbed me and my friends in the back!" Raven nearly yelled her head looking at her feet. Her fists clenched as she continued. "Before you came there were two others in my life I called friends. The first one was a girl called Tara. She and Beast boy became really close to each other during the time they were together. But one day she left for a while then came back. I didn't trust her at that point though the others did and after she helped us later I trusted her. But she betrayed us and sided with our enemy and almost killed us. Though she saved us in the end, it still hurt.

Then there was an evil sorcerer trapped in a book that tricked me. He called me beautiful and made me feel like a normal person and acted like he understood me. But it was all a scam. He used me to release him and my friends had to take the punishment for my foolishness. I used the knowledge he gave me to lock him back into the book. So you see I'm having a hard time trusting you. Even though I feel good that I can see you again, I don't know if I can take that chance and risk my friends being hurt again. That's why I've been avoiding you."

At this Ranma understood why she was avoiding him. Despite how she felt; she still didn't want her friends to be hurt. Though she couldn't trust him, yet, he was happy that she at least liked him being here. Seeing a certain jewel on her nightstand caused him to have a bittersweet smile. Walking over to her stand he spoke.

"You know we are so different from each other. That's probably why we got along so well when we first met. I, unlike you, am too trustworthy towards people. When my rivals and fiancés came I really thought they would be my friends. I guess it had something to do from the fact I had no friends growing up that caused me to think of those who wanted to hurt me; my friends. At times it felt like we really were my friends. But those times never lasted and it got worse over time. I was a fool; to think those people were my friends. It wasn't until I saw you and your friends on those clips that made me question my life. I realized that people were just using me the whole time and that none of them were my friends. I rebelled and came here."

He tossed her the jewel he gave her and started walking out; but stopped before the open door. "Raven the real reason I came was because I had a vision a week ago about you. The last of the clips I saw was of you being terrified of a man called Slade. I never saw such terror in those eyes before. I went to my room to think about it and wondered if I should go help you. It was then I decided to meditate on the subject. That was when I had a vision. It was about the end of the world." Raven gasped at that. "I saw you as I remembered those years ago being absorbed by a giant with four glowing eyes. I then saw a vision of the entire world turned to a dead world. Ashes of people were everywhere. It stopped after that, but it caused me decide to come here at all costs. I realized everything at that moment and I gave up everything to come here.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm here to help stop the end of the world. I know it may not seem like my fight but Raven; you have helped me have faith during my life. I can't let you fight this thing alone. I will do whatever I can to help. I'll do whatever I can to earn your trust. Because you're the only friend I ever had that was always my friend." As he walked out her door he said one last thing. "By the way I don't think that book was lying about you being beautiful." As usual Ranma didn't know what he really said and walked out, leaving Raven with her blush.

Later as Raven looked at the jewel he gave her in bed, she started thinking about what he said. He was here to help her. He threw everything away just so that he could try to protect her. She knew it wasn't a lie, because she felt it was truly sincere. Unlike with Tara and Malceor where there was a small ounce of doubt; she felt nothing but good and trust coming from him.

'Did he mean it when he called me beautiful' Raven thought as she put away the gem and got to sleep as she did she wondered. Would it really be bad to at least get to know him again? Sleep came easy after a feeling happiness engulfed her.

* * *

Next morning:

Ranma yawn at waking up late at 8 am. He had never slept so soundly before. Usually the old ass would bother him by throwing him out the window for training. Now that he wasn't with him he could really get use to this 'sleeping in' he had wanted to try. Ranma sniffed around as he smelled the cooking of food in the kitchen. Looking in the kitchen he saw Cyborg in a cook's hat cooking eggs, bacon and waffles with incredible grace. Of all the food America had this was one of his favorite breakfast meals.

"Hey man you're lucky that I'm cooking today. You get to try my world famous eggs, bacon and waffles."

Beast boy peeked behind Cyborg cooking as well. "Or Ranma you can try my famous Tofu eggs, tofu sausage, and soy milk."

"Please man the only person who eats that stuff is you." Cyborg muttered.

"Actually they all sound so good mind if I eat everything on the menu?"

"Well alright!" Both said.

As they gave him a plate he walked to their table were he saw Robin eating Cyborgs meal. Starfire was eating the waffles while occasionally she drank a separate bottle of syrup like it was juice; while Raven had a large stack of waffles. When Cyborg and Beast boy came they yelled, "LETS EAT!" and the Titans started. All were amazed at how Ranma packed away food, but only thought of it for a minute as they went back to there meal. After one saw the stuff Starfire ate, there really wasn't anything that would be considered weird at meal time.

Ranma walked around the place as everyone went to do what they wanted. After breakfast Robin asked him to spar which he would later. He then saw Raven floating in a trance. Smiling, he walked up to her all the while studying her mastery of her meditation technique. As he got behind her he leaned near her ear and said one word.

"Boo!"

"Yaah!" Raven yelled as she almost fell out of the air. Looking behind her she saw it was Ranma laughing his ass off at her reaction to the scare.

"Don't do that." Raven replied evenly as she lifted him up with her powers.

Ranma waved her off. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just had to see if you still had that habit and if I could still sneak up on you." Apparently that was enough as she let him go. "Well that's done I'll see you later."

"Wait Ranma," This stopped him as he was near the door. "Do you um want to um meditate with me?"

Ranma smiled; slowly she was starting to open up to him. "Sure" he said as he got into position and both started meditating.

* * *

In Trigons prison:

"What was that?"

"What was what Trigon?" Slade asked.

"Hmm…I just felt a familiar presence just now."

"Is it something to worry about?"

"No Slade, it's nothing to be concerned of. Prepare yourself; you'll make an appearance again in the mortal world to make sure Raven truly understands her destiny."

"As you wish Trigon." With this Slade left Trigon alone.

To be continued:

(AN: Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to get this up but I have summer school and that is taking up most of my writing time. Though most people wanted Raven to be Starfire like at the meeting; I needed her to be herself to further the way I want this story to go. But I did do chaos you gotta give me that. Anyway next time, we'll look into how people in Nerima have been since Ranma left. Also Ranma starts to find loop holes in amazon laws about teaching outsiders their techniques. Well see ya then. AN )


	4. Ch4 What's Happening

CH 4 What's Happening

DIS: I don't own anything but the idea.

2 weeks ago after Ranma's departure:

Nodoka looked like hell after she had stopped crying earlier last night. Though she was upset at how Ranma acted which she thought was unmanly of him. She was more upset with herself at what she had said in the heat of confusion. How could she have said those things to him when he needed her help like that? But what he said to her made her want to cry again; but she ran out of tears earlier that morning.

"Oh son, why did this have to happen? Why couldn't you have at least listened to me?"

It was then the memory of what he said came back to her. 'Why should I listen to a mother who was never there?' He had a point there; she admitted. She didn't know anything about what his life had been like. The only thing she knew was what she found out the month she had come back to him. 'Funny how when you never know what you had until it's gone.' She sighed at the thought. He was right about everything he said last night. She had no right judge him by her standards.

After he and Genma left, the only thing that gave her comfort was her dream of seeing her son become a man that would make any person near him show respect to. True she had some skewed ideals about what a man should be; but mostly it was a good man. From what she had seen during her time with him; he was a good man though rough around the edges. The problem was that when she got back into his life she used the contract to make him behave; which she now realizes was a mistake. But that contract and her dream was the only reason she stayed alive through the loneliness she had during those 10 years. It was very hard to let it go even when she deemed him manly, she acted like he still wasn't manly enough. She didn't even destroy the contract when she said he was manly enough.

She took out the contract from her kimono and frowned when she did. Now; she couldn't believe she still carried this. That was a mistake on her part; another was trusting Genma in taking care of Ranma. Now Ranma hates him. Looking at this paper she couldn't believe she went through with this in the first place. Believing now was as good as time as any; Nodoka took a match and light the contract on fire. As it burned she gained a bittersweet smile.

"Brave, strong, noble and standing up for what he believes in; that is what I call a real man, Ranma you are indeed a real man." Nodoka whispered. "Pity I was too stupid to see that before I made you leave me forever." Nodoka cried as the tears fell on the ashes.

"Aunty?" Kasumi said as she walked in.

Wiping away the tears Nodoka tried to put on a smile. "Oh hello dear how has everyone taken the absence of my son?"

Kasumi looked questionly at the Soatome matriarch. "You mean you still call him that? I thought you would have taken him off the Soatome registrant by now because you thought it wasn't manly what he did."

Nodoka's tears fell again as she wepted. "Do you really see me as a person like that?" She asked as Kasumi tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry aunty, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright dear I guess I seemed to have given that impression. What of my husband and your father? Have they decided on what to do now?"

Kasumi shook her head. The two idiots were too lazy and single minded to do anything right now. All they did was play shogi and whine about how the schools would never be joined and how Ranma was a disgrace; of course Genma couldn't say this as he was a panda and that his jaw was broken in 7 places. Dr. Tofu said that if he changed back he could damage himself further.

'More like they are the disgraces to the art.' Kasumi thought as she shook her head. Usually she wouldn't get involved; but after Ranma told her she was his only friend. She started thinking over what has really happened over the time she been with Ranma. She started to see what she had missed at all his fights, as well as all his pain he had to endure being here and having no one to back him up. 'It's a wonder that he kept himself from killing everyone in Nerima.' Kasumi sighed. She had to admit that even she would have lost her mind being in Ranma's shoes through his life. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Nodoka.

"Kasumi, do you think there is any way for me to get back with my son?" Nodoka asked dishearten knowing almost fully that there was no hope.

Normally Kasumi would have tried to comfort her, but after her revelation, she decided to tell the truth. "Aunty…Mrs. Soatome to tell the truth I don't know. Ranma has been through so much pain over the years; and when he hoped you would be the one to understand him, you hurt him more when you pushed all your ideals of manliness on him. You made it look like you didn't consider him your son, but a failure. So truthfully I really doubt he cares about you or what his father has to say."

Nodoka's head lowered to almost the ground at what Kasumi had said about what her son would probably do. After a minute a new voice came from behind the doorframe.

"Wow Kasumi, I never thought you would have it in you to tell the cold truth to someone without sugar coating it." Nabiki said as she walked into the kitchen. Unlike the rest of the people she was more of the reality thinker and knew what Ranma did was inevitable.

Kasumi looked up, from patting the very depressed Nodoka on the shoulder, to her sister. "Who says I wasn't sugar coating it?" This wasn't what Nodoka wanted to hear as her head sunk more to the ground. "Oh! Sorry aunty."

"It's alright dear. I had a feeling that was the case. To tell you the truth my son had me pegged. I did assume he would just be a good son and follow my orders to the letter. I was hoping I could come back into his life and be a mother to him. Now I realize that that was my problem. I treated him as a boy and not as the man he is. I always looked for things that he did that were unmanly, causing him to have more pressure on himself. Hell up until a few minutes ago; I still had the contract he signed in my kimono. Now I feel so ashamed about that, I don't even know anything about him. I never asked what he wanted and just made choices for him." As Nodoka spoke Kasumi and Nabiki did their best to comfort the woman as she was their only mother figure they had.

Looking up at the girls with tears in her eyes, mainly Kasumi, she asked a question. "Kasumi some time today could you tell me about my son? Not right now because I know enough that as soon as word gets out the entire neighborhood will be trying to barge in for answers."

"I would love to aunty."

"I'd like to help, too. I mean he was the Soatome here that actually helped with the bills and before you say anything, I'll explain tonight."

"Okay, also Kasumi could you please show me this friend Ranma left to go see in America?"

Nodding the girls went up to Kasumi's room; she got the clips, and put it into the VCR. As all the women sat down; strangely Kasumi somehow had a bowl of popcorn like they were actually watching a movie. As she munched the girls started watching the clips.

"Oh is that the girl Ranma said was a friend? I do have to admit she is beautiful in a strange orange exotic way." Nodoka pointing to Starfire.

Kasumi shook her head while finishing some popcorn. "No that's Starfire. She's an alien, but she's a friend of Ranma's friend. I think she likes Robin here." Kasumi pointed to the masked boy in green and red with steel shoes. "Oh her she is!"

Nodoka gasped as she saw Raven in her black leotard and blue hooded cape lifting a car with her powers. She started to smile as saw glimpses of what she looked like underneath her hood. "Ah so this is the one eh? I do admit she is lovely as well. She's also quiet powerful if what I'm seeing is true. Also she has great fashion sense. I can see why he went halfway around the world to see her." Nodoka started getting sad again as she remembered that she was part of the cause he was gone.

"It's not like that aunty. He said that she was in trouble and he had to help her, because she was the only friend he had left thanks to your husband."

"You mean he had no friends through his training trip?" As both sisters nodded, Nodoka was starting to dread tonight when they told her what her son was really about. "I see, well I better get things ready for when the people my son associates with come to demand where he is." When Nodoka left Nabiki clicked her tongue.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk, only Ranma could have a beautiful, super powered girl as a friend and only he could have one who has a better body than most of the girls here; especially Akane." Nabiki mused. Kasumi giggled.

"Sister you and I both know a stick has a better figure than Akane." Both laughed at that. Nabiki was happy Kasumi had come out of her shell when Ranma left. "By the way Nabiki, why are you being so helpful now? From what I remember you used to scheme against Ranma all the time; why the change all of a sudden?"

As Nabiki looked at Kasumi, she knew she couldn't lie. Though she had done dozens of times or rather stretched the truth thin, no one could lie or bamboozle Kasumi. That would just be wrong, so she sighed as she answered truthfully.

"To tell you the truth, yes I have done a lot to Ranma that was bad. At first I thought he wasn't good enough for Akane; and I'll admit; I was nervous and angry that he turned into girl when I wanted to actually meet a potential fiancé and get to know him and I took it out on him. But it wasn't until after that whole switching fiancé scheme I did, that made me see what he went through on a daily basis. I could have barely survive a day as his fiancé from what I saw and I started realizing that he would crack one day from all this pressure he had.

It wasn't the nicest plan or the smartest I'll admit; I decided to help him break. In order to get him to finally stand up for himself or make him have a totally breakdown and try to commit suicide. But I knew better because from what I saw; he wouldn't just die like that. So I kept up the schemes. As time went on I also realized how horrible Akane was to Ranma on a daily basis.

She'd hit him whenever she had the chance and always accused him of being a pervert. It was frustrating to me how she'd accuse him of stuff. Then she'd take the advice from her other rivals rather than trusting Ranma. It wasn't fair for the guy. When last night happened I couldn't be happier for him, though he doesn't know it, I like him as a friend and I always take care of the people close to me. Akane got what she deserved, though she should have gotten more I think. That's why now I'm helpful. He's learned to standup for himself and he is my friend." As Nabiki walked out of Kasumi's room Kasumi smiled at her, happy Ranma wasn't as alone as he first thought.

* * *

Late Afternoon:

"Aiyah! What you mean Ranma gone?" Shampoo yelled as she held her weapons for attack with the other people.

As first thought; when the news got out about Ranma's disappearance everyone went to the Tendo Dojo for answers even Ryoga was able to make it. It started earlier when Akane kept yelling about how Ranma was a pervert and how he left and how he hit her who got everyone in school listening. Mainly Kuno and Ukyo over heard. Though Nabiki wasn't involved this time, Kuno was even better at spreading news because of his big mouth.

Ukyo just went back to her restaurant to get some extra weapons for when she would ask 'nicely' for what happened to her Ranchan when she went to the Tendo's. When she got there, she found that everyone was there; yelling at each other as usual. Only Cologne, and a little mummy that she barely recognized as Happosai; stood near the doorframe calm.

"Okay people where is my Ranchan?"

"That's what we want to know!" All present answered.

Before Kasumi could answer them, beaten Genma-panda did with signs. Oh it's such a tragedy! Flip My honorless son left to go see a whore he knew in America. Flip How could he be so honorless? Flip What have I done to deserve such a son? This sign was followed with the panda crying crocodile tears. As usual the idiots in Nerima took the word of an idiot and thief over a word from a smart person.

"Why that honorless bastard how could he do that to Akane! I'll pound him into the ground!" Pig-boy.

"Thou cowardly demon Soatome has doth left thy noble place due to thy cowardess! I shall smite thee for he is weak!" Kuno.

"Finally I am free of that worthless weakling Soatome! Now Shampoo will be all mine!" Mousse

"What? How could my love be tainted by such a gaijin hussy! She must have him under a spell for not coming to me, the black rose."

"That stupid pervert is going to regret doing this to me!" Akane said.

"Aiyah! This mean Ranma all Shampoo's now must prepare for trip." With this, Shampoo left without Cologne

"Everyone that is not it." Kasumi valiantly tried to say, but no one listened as they all were set in their own ideas. Kasumi did her best glare at Genma as all of them went out of the house to do what they called 'justice'.

"So what really happened?" Ukyo asked as she smashes Genma into the outside wall to get him out of her way. Soun only cried more for his friend.

"Didn't you read? Ranma left out of cowardess. He couldn't handle it anymore so he left. I'm glad he's gone! He was a disgrace to martial ar…" (WHAM!) Akane couldn't finish as she was hit by Ukyo's battle spatula knocking her out.

"Listen honey! I've never laid a hand on you because Ranchan would always defend your sorry ass. Even after all you do to him he still protected you and if I did hit you, I would have made him mad at me. But he's not protecting you anymore now; so the gloves are off." Ukyo looked at Kasumi. "Sorry about that so what really happened here. I'm smart enough not to trust Genma and I know Shampoo is too, but she just wants him as a prize and doesn't care about the truth." 'Good job Ukyo; be the supporting one and Ranma will be yours.' She thought as Kasumi was about to tell the story.

"Wow so he was the one who hurt Genma." Ukyo grinned as she like that part of the story the most. "I wish I could've seen that. So he's in America now with this…Raven person?" Ukyo could barely hold back the jealousy she had for the girl that Kasumi said was Ranma's friend. 'Dammit! Ranma's mine! I can't let some other girl get their hands on him! He's mine! Genma took my droury and spent it. He has no choice but to be my fiancé.'

"So son in law left from here? I'm not very surprised; he has been through hell here. I guess this would have happened sooner or later. I liked how it's sooner because he probably would have gone berserk and killed everyone." Cologne said calmly

All younger people present looked at her questionably. "You seem awfully calm to have heard the news about Ranma. We would've have thought you would be gung-ho about bringing him back just as Shampoo is." Nabiki spoke up.

Cologne nodded. "True that would be the case; however something happened this morning during my meditation session that has made me decide not to go after Ranma. Before any of you ask, I will not tell you what happened because this concerns only amazons. But I will tell you that it makes sure Ranma is free from the Amazon laws of marriage. Now I must go find Shampoo before she does something foolish." Cologne then jumped on the wall and disappeared.

"Well that boy has gotten quite strong over time. I myself will not pursue him any more." A bandaged Happosai said as he smoked.

"Why would you not pursue him grandpa?" Nabiki asked.

Happosai puffed out. "He has done what I wanted since I got here. He has released the restraints he put on himself and has bested me in a challenge for my Grandmaster Title and won."

"WHAT!" Everyone in the house said.

"Master how could that be? Ranma is strong, but he's not that strong." Soun said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Fool! After what you have seen him do, do you really doubt his strength?" Soun nodded. "Idiot, he is far stronger than anyone here. The constant confrontation in Nerima has strengthened him to my level of strength it may be even more now that he is away and free to fully heal without having to fight all the time. Yes that boy has made me glad I was alive for the past 300 years. Thanks to him I can do what ever I want now, because I am no longer the master of the school, I can just kick back and not worry about the schools future. It is in good hands now." Happosai smiled as he day dreamed while many just shook their heads at the old man. "Anyway, see ya later girlys it's been fun; but I've got an island paradise to get to." As usual before he left, Happy glomped all the girls while they tried to hit him with objects as he ran.

"Oooh! That little…" Ukyo growled as she calmed down from being glomped.

"Relax Ukyo at least he's gone." Nabiki stated.

Ukyo relaxed after that and decided to drag Akane back in from where she hit her.

"Is everything done here?" Nodoka asked as she came from the kitchen she was in.

"Yes aunty they are gone in order to 'find' Ranma for themselves. Now I think it's time for us to explain how Ranma has lived during these 10 years. Ukyo I think you should hear this as well. Please follow me so that daddy can't hear us." Kasumi stated as Soun dragged Genma in crying over his down friend. She soon led the women into her room where they could get some privacy. "Nabiki please start because I haven't found out much about his first years as you have."

Nodding Nabiki took out files from subspace and started reading.

* * *

Cologne went back to the Neko Haten and found Shampoo getting ready for a trip to the U.S. She steeled herself as she had to give Shampoo bad news. As she walked in, she saw Moose still celebrating Ranma's departure; and how Shampoo would be all his. She sighed in disgust at him as she went to Shampoo's room. When she opened the door Shampoo already had a suitcase and was counting money for the trip.

"Child."

"Ayah great grandmother, I ready for trip to America. If stupid panda-man story somewhat right, Ranma be all Shampoo's. Then he go back to village and…"

"No Shampoo you will not go to America to get Ranma."

"Why?" Shampoo asked scared as Cologne never said Ranma's name before.

"Because I have decided not to get him into the tribe and will be going back within a week."

"NOOOO! Why great-grandmother, why no go after Ranma? Is it about stupid girl in America? Shampoo will kill!" She growled as she got out her weapons.

"No Shampoo it is about something far more important than mere laws, it is about the safety of the world."

"What you mean?"

"This morning when I went to meditate on new ways to get Ranma I had a vision."

Flashback this morning:

Cologne was in a spar room lighted with candles and smelled of incense. This was the meditation room of Colognes where she came up with ideas on how to get the toughest man into her village, Ranma. It was then something started going wrong with her meditating.

There was darkness where she was and no light at all. A flash came that made her spirit self block her eyes. As it finished she saw a place that was completely destroyed. The area had people of ash and ruined towns. Soon she saw her own village in ruin and even in Nerima it was completely destroyed. Her blood went cold as she saw Shampoo turned into one of the many ash statues around the place above this; she saw a giant shadow with four glowing eyes. After this was seen the area went black again then Cologne heard a voice.

"This is only one outcome for the future of this world."

Cologne gasped as she saw coming from the shadows a woman in a white hooded cape come near her. She became cautious as she sensed this woman to have mystic energy beyond hers. With this caution she went into a fighting stance, but eased up at her lifting up a hand of peace.

"Relax elder Cologne of Joketsu. I mean you no harm; I am only her to tell you message of the future." She then took off her hood for Cologne to see she was a beautiful woman with purple hair and purple eyes.

"Who are you and what business do you have with me?"

The woman bowed. "I am the head priestess of Aserath, Arilith."

At this Cologne got down on one knee and bowed respectfully to the woman. Through time Joketsu have met with the people of Aserath through mystic channeling the other world and vise versa. They had respected the people for their power and their abilities which the amazons admitted were far greater then there's. Though the amazons had millenniums of history, the Aserans had eons of knowledge that, unlike the amazons, have not been forgotten in there world. The Joketsu considered the Aserans as superiors from a different dimension due to their great knowledge. So meeting one was a great honor.

"It is a great honor to meet you priestess. What would you be here for?"

"I am here to tell you that you must stop your desire to have Ranma in your tribe."

"Umm please forgive me, but why must I? He would be a great asset to our tribe."

"I am not telling you, merely asking for you to think about this. That vision you saw was the future as it stands now. That boy has a part to play in this future that could decide who lives and who dies. Observe."

With this she waved her hand across the blackness and a new scenario came up. Cologne gasped as she heard a roar and looked up to find a giant black shadow with four eyes fighting 2 human shaped shadows. One was fighting hand to hand the other was fighting from a distance. The two soon prevailed over the giant. And both blasted him and eradicated him. The scenery ended and blackness came back again.

"This is only another outcome of the future. That boy has a very wide range of outcomes for his future. He could be the world's greatest savior… or the world's greatest destroyer."

What came next was that in between the human shadow and the giant. The one shadow looked like it was convulsing and then it looked like it had sprouted demon wings from his back and four glowing eyes were present on his face. The mouth opened into an evil grin and it joined the side of the giant and killed the other human shadow. The giant and human shadow both lifted their hands and blasted upward, destroying the rest of the ruins.

As darkness again surrounds the area; Cologne was shaken by what she saw. Looking at the priestess, she had to ask. "Is that really a possible future, could that boy really cause the end of the world."

"He can and he will if events do not change for him. You are the only person that knows him that will listen. If you continue to pursue him, you will cause him to go to the dark side and destroy all humanity. Though it may not happen; because the others will not listen and they 'will' pursue him do you really want to be part of the reason?" Cologne shook her head. The priestess smiled. "You have lived for 300 years Cologne I hope you use that wisdom for the greater good." With this Cologne woke up.

END FLASH BACK

Shampoo was shocked what Cologne had said but she wouldn't give up that easy. Ranma was hers she won him fare and square. "Great Grandmother I still no see why I must give up Ranma. He mine, it is Amazon law."

"Child you must stop being so stubborn. I have decided that it is not worth risking."

"But…"

"No more discussing child! We have lost! Now we must get ready to leave."

"That not fair!"

"Life is not fair child! Now get your things we will leave within a week." With this being final, Cologne left a seething Shampoo.

As Shampoo raged with anger, at the worst moment, Moose came in happy as ever. "Oh Shampoo now that Ranma is gone we can finally be together!"

This rant was ended as Shampoo slapped him hard to the ground. Since Shampoo never actually slapped him before, he was in silent shock. Looking up he could barely see that Shampoo was madder than he had ever saw her be before. As he felt the hand imprint on his cheek he still couldn't believe she did it.

"Shampoo?"

Not caring about Mousse at all, Shampoo spoke in Chinese so that he would get the point. "_Listen Mousse, I don't like you, in fact I hate you! I never thought I'd see a worse man in my life than you. You are pathetic, stupid, and weak! You are blind as a bat and have no sense when you are beaten without question! You have no honor and you always turned people away from me because of your stupid jealousy! You made me alone in Joketsu because you wanted no one to touch me! You are not my guard and you are not my friend! You are not even human to me! You are just a pathetic worm that won't squish! Now for the last time, LEAVE ME ALONE! If I find you near me when in the village I will kill you on sight!" _With this said Shampoo left a broken Mousse to his thoughts.

It was about an hour later that the shock Mousse was in finally subsided and thought started. He couldn't take it and jumped out of the window in her room and started running across the rooftops. As he ran he kept hearing the angry words of Shampoo in his head. The depression he had, soon turned to anger and that anger turned to hatred for the one responsible for all this; at least in Mousse's tiny mind.

"Ranma! I will find and kill you for what you did to me! You made Shampoo hate me and now I will destroy everything you ever held dear just like you did to me!" With this Mousse left the Nerima district to the airport or would have if he could see it.

* * *

In a Forest:

Ryoga stomps forward as usual he is lost in the place he was in. All the time he is thinking about how to make Ranma pay for all his past and present woes. When he had heard that Akane had finally had proof on Ranma that he was actually being unfaithful and that she was hit by him; he was ready to find him and make him pay. As he found out that he was walking in circles he growled and started going in a circle again.

'Damn you Ranma! This curse of mine is all your fault! If I hadn't met you then I'd be with Akane now! This direction curse has to be your fault too even if I don't know why! Now you are being unfaithful to Akane by leaving her and you hit her! There will be hell to pay for you hurting such a perfect angel like her!' This and many other thoughts ran through Ryoga's head as he let his anger fuel him.

Ryoga, after living almost an entire year in Nerima and the constant blaming he'd done to Ranma; had started affecting his brain more and more. The blaming all his problems on Ranma was warping his mind into that of psychotic. Ryoga had started to truly believe the lies he had said. He had lost all sight of reality and even went to the point of not caring about Akari; one girl who truly liked him as a person. He got it into his mind that Akane was his alone, and now as he traveled he would punish Ranma for all he had done to her and him. Even though he had left he wouldn't escape his wrath. With Ryoga he would pay whether the problem was real or not.

* * *

Kuno Mansion:

"I shall smite thee foul sorcerer Soatome for taking my beloved pigtailed girl. The foul demon dares to hind from me in an uncouth place such as America. He doth think me fool that I shall not follow. I shall give him divine justice for what he has done to my pigtailed girl." With this Kuno made preparations to go to America.

"Oh HOHOHOHOHO! My dearest Ranma, I shall have you soon."

* * *

Tendo Dojo, Kasumi's room:

"…and that is all we have about Ranma."

"How could I have been so foolish" Ukyo cried rivers.

"Oh my god." Was all Nodoka could say.

For the last 3 hours Kasumi and Nabiki had told both Ukyo and Nodoka about what had happened to Ranma from what they had found out during the 10 year training trip. They told her everything they knew, from the Nekoken, how Genma sold him off, and how he never let him have friends or cared for him at all. Many times the girls had to stop so that the others could calm down enough to listen further. Now that the story was done, the Tendo sisters waited for what the 2 would do next.

'How could I have let this happen for so long? What kind of person is my husband to do such things to a little boy? How could a man trade away his son for food and put him through that Nekoken? Why did I let this happen to him? No wonder Ranma wants nothing to do with me. I never thought his life could be so bad. I just had to make it worse with my stupid ideals.' At these thoughts Nodoka started crying again.

'I thought my life was bad. At least when my father trained me, he was some what soft. Ranma was lucky to have survived under Genma's training. I just had to make it harder for him by saying I was his fiancé and I never gave him what he really wanted, needed all this time was a friend and I wasn't a friend.'

After a minute of contemplation, Nodoka looked at the 2 girls and made a decision. "I see now what I have missed about Ranma. I should have tried to understand what his life was like, but I only put pressure on him. He has every right not to listen to me and I won't try to do anything to stop this. He is more of man than I could have ever thought he would be. For that I am at least happy of how he turned out. I will be leaving now to my home. I will be divorcing Genma tomorrow; if that fat idiot even cares, tell him that. Now good bye." Nodoka cried as she started out.

"Are you sure you want to do this aunty? If you don't do anything, you might never see Ranma again." Kasumi asked.

Nodoka smiled. "My boy is strong and manly now. He made it clear that he doesn't need me to meddle with his affairs anymore. Where was I when he was in trouble? When he was sick, hurt, crying; I'll tell you, I wasn't with him. I have long since stopped being Ranma's mother when I gave him to Genma. He has no mother, because I am just a stranger to him." With this Nodoka walked down stairs and left the Tendo's probably forever.

"Wow she really put it on thick huh?" Ukyo stated. "I don't think I could ever follow that speech. But here is what I have. I will also stop pursing Ranma. After what you 2 have found I realized he could never be my fiancé. Now I see that the race for Ranma's heart is over and I lost. I'm happy that at least Shampoo and Akane have also lost. They may not see it, but I see it now. Thanks you guys for telling me about this. I find it funny that I was supposedly his best friend; but I never new a third of the stuff you guys knew about him. But I will change; if you two ever hear from Ranma again, tell him our engagement is off and, if he's willing, I would like him to be my friend again. I must go now and start defending his title as the best martial artist when Akane tries to take it." The two Tendo's smiled at that and nodded happy that someone stopped pursuing Ranma.

* * *

Aserath Temple:

Arilith, looked through the scry pool that was showing what was happening in Nerima. She smiled somewhat as she saw people give up on the boy. This left him with fewer pressures for him. She was glad that the people who would listen were listening to reason. But she knew this was not over.

"Those people even drive me crazy just for watching them. That boy must have more patience than our entire priest community. Though some pressure is off, there are still many who wish to bother him. As I said to Cologne, that boy could be a hero or a destroyer. I just hope that I have done enough to make sure he at least has the chance of choosing to be a hero. I knew those girls could talk to the chef and mother, but if I hadn't stopped the Amazons all hope could have been lost.

It is up to him to decide what road he will take. His roads though are as thin as a piece of hair. If he falls off one just a little, then he will fall to the other. It maybe unfair for him to deal with; but quite literally all existence in this world may rest on which side consumes his mind."

She then thought of a lighter note. "Also I hope he does choose the path of light. My poor daughter has been so lonely; she needs a good man and she needs to give me some grandchildren for me to spoil." She laughed at that as she went to her room.

To be continued:

AN( This one took awhile because I had a hard time figuring out how to do this chapter. Also for people wondering about certain things let me tell you. The reason I had Cologne forced Shampoo and herself to leave Ranma alone is that they are not needed for the rest of the story. This is the same reason for Happy. Ranma will have more problems without his two strongest pests to bother him; both emotionally and physically. Already the three idiots haven't deterred from their quest to get Ranma, and I'm thinking of having at least Genma cause problems for him too. Also if any of you flame me for mistaking Raven's mothers name or her title, than I'm sorry but I don't know much about her mother. If anyone does, could you tell me at least her name because I might put her in more chapters. Next time, Ranma will help Robin train and he will finally meet up with Slade.)


	5. Ch5 Ranma VS Slade

Chapter 5:

Ranma VS Slade

Dis: I don't own these series just the idea

Ranma stretched as he got up for breakfast with the Teen Titan's. He could never have thought of this as his life, after having to deal with so much. He was sleeping in till 8am with no interruptions except the usual nightmare he had at night and was hanging out with super powerful; yet normal kids his age and had started to relax and enjoy a life he had only dreamed of during his time on the Tendo roof.

As time past Ranma found that with not having to fight all the time; and actually relaxing Ranma felt himself getting stronger as the days went by. With the chaos gone from his life; his body was reenergizing the power he didn't ever get the chance to heal since he had no rest. Now he felt even more powerful than when he fought Saffron.

He considered this a vacation at times and did only relaxing exercises. Like doing 3 hour long katas to stay loose, obliterating giant rocks within a second with his fists and walking on eggshells; easy stuff. Though he did wonder why the Titans were always wide-eyed at him doing these exercises. It was like they never saw someone hit a rock 500 times in one second.

When he finished breakfast; Ranma walked down to the lower level of the place to the island that they usually trained for more dangerous attacks. In just a black tank top and his usual pants and slippers he started his exercising. Half way through it, he saw Raven lifting several rocks nearby and spinning them around her. He stopped and walked over to her and smiled at the amount of power she was controlling to lift several tons and move them so easily.

"Very impressive Rae-chan!" Ranma yelled up to her thinking she wouldn't hear him in her focus.

"Huh?" Was all she said as she lost her focus on the rocks and they fell toward Ranma. "Look out!"

Ranma couldn't dodge in time, but justshattered the rocks coming at him with his Chest nut fist speed. Once he was safe he looked up at Raven who was slightly flushed.

'Dammit! I've been able to focus through Beast boys and Cyborgs games and burping contests without braking focus once! But the moment Ranchan says one thing to me; I lose it! What is it about him that makes me lose focus so fast? And why is my heart always beating so fast whenever I see him shirtless or with just a tank top! I mean sure he has muscles…and tone…and a nice butt…ARRGH! I do not need this!' Though these thoughts were going through Ravens head, it was commendable that she managed to keep her face neutral through all her thoughts at the moment. As she floated down to Ranma's level she felt like she was going to have a heart attack when he gave her the 'sorry look'.

"Umm sorry about that Rae-chan, I really need to remember not to bother you when you're meditating."

'Oh my god! He is so adorable when he does that. What am I thinking? I never felt like this even when I first met Aqualad.' Raven soon had to hide her face under her hood to hide her blushing.

Fortunately for her, nature decided to help her out of her akward situation, a large wave came up from the shore and splashed Ranma with cold water. When it was over; Ranma stood with his eye's half closed with annoyance at the situation. For in front of Raven stood now a short, busty, wet Ranma-chan shaking the excess water from her hair.

"I guess the curse had to get used to the America's time zone before it started being annoying again." Ranma sighed as she looked at Raven whose mouth twitched upward like she was trying not to laugh. "It's not funny." Ranma muttered, which stopped Ravens quivering mouth.

Raven stopped herself from laughing at Ranma by just a tiny bit. She could never think of how it must feel to have this curse. She like all the other Titans found out about Ranma's curse a few days ago after Beast boy dropped some lemonade on Ranma's head.

* * *

Flashback few days ago:

Beast boy and Cyborg were at it again, trying to out prank the other. Beast boy got Cyborg with his motor oil water balloon; but Cyborg would get him back at breakfast. Cyborg decided to go for a classic, by putting a banana peel where Beast boy would slip and fall right on his tofu eggs.

When he was just getting something to drink Beast boy slipped on the peel and smashed right into his eggs, therefore dropping his lemonade on Ranma. As Cyborg finished his laughing at his prank and was about to laugh at Ranma, he along with everyone else gasped as they saw Ranma-chan. When Beast boy got up and saw Ranma; he started drooling more than when he was hypnotized as he saw the very beautiful girl.

"Dude…"

"Ranma…is that you?" Robin asked.

"Man this is weird." Cyborg got out.

"Ranma?" Raven asked.

"Friend Ranma?" Starfire asked

As Ranma looked at the people in front of him he did what he usually did at this time. "Hehe, yeah, I'm Ranma sorry about this." He completed the vision by scratching the back of his head; causing the other Titans to face fault.

As he got some hot water and poured it on himself returning to normal; the Titans got their wits back.

"Uh Ranma I think you owe us an explanation." Robin stated.

"That's an understatement." Raven muttered as she looked at her friend.

"Hehe, well I guess it was inevitable that you guys would have found out the truth about my curse."

"Curse?" They all asked at once.

"Yeah you see along with a few other stupid 'training' programs my pop did, he also took me to the place called Jusenkyo. It's a place with more than a hundred springs that are curse. When you fall into one, you take the form of the last being that drowned in that particular spring." Ranma then walked to the kitchen to get two glasses filled with hot and cold water. "The curse is triggered by water; if it's cold I change into my cursed form." This said Ranma dumps the cold water on himself changing him into girl form.

Most of the team gasped, while Beast boy drooled. He stopped and shuddered in disgust that he was leering at a guy; even when the guy was currently a sexy girl, he was still a guy. Starfire noticed Ranma's girl body had bigger…assets than her; she wondered what this emotion she was feeling right now. It was like the feeling she had when Robin was forced on a date with that bug girl. Only not so strong, it just felt like a twinge. Cyborg and Robin understood why Ranma kept it a secret; to have this as a guy must have had a lot of people calling him freak and pervert where he last was. Raven, like Starfire, was slightly miffed about Ranma's better figure, but understood his reason for secrecy of this. She of all people knew what it was like to keep a secret from friends. After a brief moment to let this sink in, Ranma splashed himself with hot water.

"Wow that was…interesting to say the least." Raven said in sympathy.

"I can see why you'd wanna not tell anyone about that, I bet people called you a lot things back at your last place." Cyborg said sympathetically.

"Yeah people did not take it well when I showed them the curse. One little bitch in particular constantly called me freak and pervert just because I changed. She always thought I was doing something perverted even when I wasn't doing anything at all." Ranma growled.

"Dude does it piss you off when guys hit on you?"

"Definitely, though it doesn't bother me as much as the guys that used to grope me back at Nerima." Ranma shuddered at the memories of those perverts. "Thank you guys for taking this so easily, usually people hate me after they find out the way you guys did."

"No prob man." Cyborged waved off

"It's not so weird." Raven said simply

"Dude I'm a shape-shifter, gender changing ante weird to me." Beast boy gave Ranma the peace sign

"True friend Ranma, while space travel I have seen stranger cases than this."Starfire said as she tried to look noble.

"Yeah we fight guys who are much weirder than this." Robin shrugged.

Ranma couldn't be happier now that not only did these guys treat him as nothing but a friend. They also accepted the curse; something that only Uc-chan ever did when she found out. If he wasn't such a mochosist, he would be crying right now.

"By the way Ranma you said that there was other training exercises you did that were dangerous and stupid what were they?" Robin asked

Ranma became silent as he got up to leave the room. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"But…"

"Robin, I 'don't' wanna talk about it okay?" The look in Ranma's eyes told Robin to drop it so he did.

END FLASHBACK:

* * *

Raven wondered what was it that Ranma didn't want to talk about. He was one of the bravest guys she knew. What could have happened that he was too afraid to talk about it to even her? She after all, was a very good listener, and his best friend right? She didn't say anything because she knew that a person's past was their own. People, especially her, had no right to delve into a person's past. She was brought out of her thoughts by Ranma again.

"At least I can heat up water with my Ki." Ranma muttered as he splashed himself with some heated water in a puddle. "Heh, you really are incredible Rave."

"What do you mean?"

"I've met people who could destroy buildings with their bare hands and people who knew techniques that could have shattered steel with a touch, but I never met someone as special as you. You have so much power that you don't know what to do with it. Yet, you use it for the betterment of mankind. People abuse power; but you decided to help people weaker than you. I've always liked that about you; you know what great responsibilities your powers have. Anyway I just felt like saying that. Now I gotta go and start helping Robin with his art." With this Ranma left Raven who was hiding her face under her hood as her face glowed red from her blush.

'He has to stop saying stuff like that or I'm going to fall for him.' Raven sighed as she teleported back into the house.

* * *

Few hours later:

Robin was thrown across the room, andcrashed into the ground face first. He was in a white gi and his body was covered with sweat. Looking behind him he saw Ranma, with his utilitybelt around his neck. Getting up from another failed attempt Robin tried a new strategy and zigzagged across the gym hoping to confuse him and tried to snatch his belt back. But as quick as Robin was Ranma was just faster. Both opponents' arms blurred, as they battle to get the belt. But Ranma knocked his hands away and tossed something in the air.

"Think fast Rob! Catch the weights before they hit you!"

"HAI! HAI! HAI!" Robin teetered on one leg as he caught the weights in his mouth, hands, foot and back.

Ranma nodded at what he saw in him. "You're getting better buddy. Your style is mostly Kung-fu mixed with street fighting. Your main weakness is your defense and speed. I've already showed you some techniques for your defense, but your speed needs more work. Remember, when you can get your belt back from me, then you'll be fast enough to open more doors for yourself." After he said this, Robin fell down from his position causing Starfire to rush over to him.

"Robin, are you all right?" Starfire asked in worry.

"Yeah I'm fine Star, just really wiped right now." Robin replied as he got up and stretched.

Ranma smiled as he looked at the couple and wished his love life was like that. "Well that's all for today man. We'll pick it up tomorrow, in case a villain attacks today." With this Ranma tossed Robin back his belt and the two left for different activities.

* * *

Later that Evening:

"Oh yeah! I rule! Oh yeah!" Beast boy cheered as he looked at his downed opponent.

Ranma groaned as he lost the 50th time to beast boy at video games. Fighting martial artists was one thing, playing video games was quite another. In fact, he thought he was even worse at videogames than at playing card games; which was scary. But the lose didn't hurt as much as Beast boys victory dance. Beast boy was delighted because Cyborg always beat him at these games, but could win against Ranma. He now understood why Cyborg did a victory dance, it was fun. Before he could continue, the alarm went off.

"Titans trouble, its Slade again." Robin growled as the Titans ran down followed by Ranma.

"I'm comin too. After what I saw how he torturing Raven, I've been meaning to give him some pay back." Ranma growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Alright, just be careful he's a tough opponent." Robin stated as they left for the city.

In the city Slade was destroying buildings and carving a symbol on the ground while he worked. He didn't have to destroy the buildings, because the symbol he was carving would have done it anyway, he just decided to have fun while he waited for the Titans to show up. As he got up on some rubble he created, and saw the fire, all he could was sigh.

"Ah I gotta admit I love my job. Arrgh" Slade yelled as he was hit in the back by a Robins disks.

Getting up, Slade saw the people he was waiting for. "Ah the Titans, its been a while. I've been expecting you." He looked at Ranma. "And who's this? A new titan for me to burn?"

"No I'm not a Titan yet, still haven't gone through initiation. I'm just a friend who's come ta kick your ass."

"Oh really? Well I think you'll find it harder than you think to 'kick my ass' as you say." Slade fired a giant fire ball at the Titans causing them to scatter. He raced off so the Titans would follow him.

"This is weird that guy is running now? After he went through all this trouble?" Ranma asked as the team went after him.

"Yeah I know, but we have to follow him, he could do immense damage with his powers." Robin growled as they ran after him.

After a few blocks of running Slade stopped and the Titans got ready to attack. "We are where I want you to be." Slade ignited his finger and shot a fire blast at the ground igniting the symbol he had carved earlier.  
"Shit!" Ranma yelled as fire chains sprung from the ground and latched onto his hands and feet. He looked at his friends and found they too had the same shackles. He had to close his eyes as a bright fire cage surrounded him. All the Titans except Raven were now trapped in individual cages.

"You know I wasn't planning on your new friend to be here. That 5th inferno cage was for you Raven. But that is all right, I like this situation better. I suggest you Titans not move; for if you do the chains on you will burn your limbs off."

"What do you want Slade?" Raven growled.

"I just came here to give you one last chance to come with me peacefully. It will save your friends lives in the end if you just come with me."

"Like I'd be stupid enough to go with you! I told you before; I'll stop this prophecy from coming true even if it kills me!" Raven yelled.

Slade teleported and grabbed Raven from behind; causing her to gasp in surprise from how she couldn't detect it. "Don't fool yourself little girl. Don't make this any harder for your friends. Accept your destiny." WHAM! Before Slade or even Raven could sense it, Ranma appeared and hit Slade across the street with a fist powered in an orb of energy.

"Ranma how'd you…"

He smirked at her as he held up his glowing hand. "Heh, its atechnique Imade that covers my hands or any limb I want in energy. It increases my strength or speed by ten fold. It also protects those limbs from nearly anything, including fire. I call them Tiger claws." Ranma got into a stance and was ready for Slade's next attack.

After a minute Slade got up with his headbent to his shoulder; he reset his head back to normal with a free hand and looked calmly at the new kid. "So, the Titan's friend has some skills after all. I should have known. They wouldn't have brought if you could defend yourself. That was your only free hit boy, before you; burn!" Slade fired a strong attack that made Ranma grab Raven and jump out of the way.

Ranma landed20 feet awayand put her down. "Listen Raven see if you can help the others, I'll take care Cyclops here."

"Be careful." Raven whispered as she went to help her friends.

Ranma narrowed his eyes at Slade. "Listen up Cyclops, I don't know what your deal is with Raven and I don't care. No one and I mean no one touches her! Rest assured buddy you may have started this fight, but I'm gonna finish it!" He cracked his knuckle as his aura powered up.

"Impressive power, but I think I'm going to be harder to deal with than you think." With this said Slade shot a fireball at Ranma and the fight was on.

Ranma dodge the attack and went after Slade. Slade shot several more attacks at Ranma, but Ranma zigzagged across the distance to Slade. At five meters away from him, Slade raised a giant firewall to stop Ranma. Ranma jumped and cut a hole in the wall with his energy, allowing him to fight Slade.

The two went at it as they both used their skills at each other. Slade attacked with several deadly combinations of kicks and punches, but Ranma countered them with better combinations that got through Slades defenses and since he still had his Tiger Claws in play, they caused more damage to him. Slade was a better fighter than Robin so he was able to hold his own better, but soon he started losing at Ranma's higher skill in martial arts. Dodging a flaming fist; Ranma upper-cutted him across the area into the rubble of a destroyed building.

Ranma waited to see if he had won, but to his amazement Slade walked out of the rubble unhurt. Ranma didn't have time to think as Slade jumped high and used a flaming drop kick. Ranma jumped to the side to avoid it and attacked him before he could recuperate. He punched and kicked him in the face and chest using his Tiger Claws for extra pain. But Slade was tough and with stood it and struck back, but he was unable to hit Ranma. After a round house kick that sent Slade smashing into a wall and causing it to collapse, Ranma thought he had won. Until he saw Slade get back up again, he fired a bigger fire blast at Ranma. Ranma barely dodged the attack as he jumped back to get some thinking room in.

'Dammit this guys tough! Why is he that tough, it doesn't make sense? I gave him hits that would have even knocked outSaffron for a few minetes. Why is he still standing; something's wrong here, I better use stronger moves to see if it's true.'

Ranma dodged several more attacks until he was close enough to Slade for more hand to hand fighting. Slade used his powers to increase his speed to and strength making Ranma work harder to dodge. After a failed side kick by Slade, Ranma did a back flip double kick sending him air borne again. But as Slade made it to the apex of his flight, Ranma met him and cupped his hand together, right at Slade's chest.

"Raging Tiger Rush!" Ranma yelled as he fired an advanced beam version of his Moko Takabisha.

Slade yelled as he was sent down by the attack. After a few seconds of being smashed into the ground, Ranma's attack ended and he landed near where he had sent Slade. Waiting to see what happened. He was unpreparedas he wasalmostkilled by a giant column of fire that erupted in front of him burning the front of his shirt off and even burned his skin. Flipping away Slade came out of the hole that the column of fire came from. His body bent and twisted in several places, but he didn't show an ounce of pain. He only grunted as he fixed himself; snapping sounds and crunches could be heard as he reset and mended his bones.

'Okay that settles it, this guy is not normal. But what is he? He shouldn't be even walking after all I've done to him, but he just keeps getting up after all I do to him.' Ranma then looked at his face and saw the symbol he didn't notice because he was too wrapped up in beating this jerk. Now that he had stopped he noticed. 'Wait a minute that mark!'

"Slade where'd you get the Mark of Skath!" Ranma demanded.

"Ah so you know what this is? It's about time you noticed it, but tell me how do you know what it is?"

"I know enough about it that only high ranking demons can give it to a minion, so tell me, who gave it to you!" Ranma yelled.

"Why don't you ask your friends they know."

"So you won't tell straight out huh? Well I'm willing to beat it out of you." 'The problem is how 'do' I beat it out of him. He's shruggin off some of my best hits. Calm down Ranma remember what you know. He uses the Mark of Skath for his powers, so he's being controlled. How is he using the Mark though? Only demons have enough darkness in them to use it, and I'm sure he's human. Unless…' Ranma narrowed his eyes to sense Slades aura, but he got a big surprise.

'What the hell! He doesn't have an aura! He just has a thin layer of demon ki, but he's not a demon because even demons have flowing auras not thin ones like this guy has. There's only one reason for this.' "You're not alive anymore are you?" Ranma stated only loud enough for Slade to hear.

Slade stiffened causing Ranma to smile. "I thought so, so that's why you only have a thin layer of demon energy around you. You're nothing but an empty shell with a demon master controlling you. Like a little puppet."

"Arrgh!" Slade growled as he tried to blast Ranma again; for the first time since the fight started he was angry.

"What's a matter? Is being called lifeless puppet a sore spot?" Ranma grinned.

"You'll die!" Slade yelled.

"I don't think so, since I now know what I'm dealing with, I can stop you." Ranma jumped at Slade his Tiger claws colorchanging from blue to pure white.

"This again? I thought you said you knew how to deal with me now?"

"You'll see." Ranma grinned as he hit Slade hard in the chin.

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRGH!" Slade yelled as his face and his body convulsed in pain while white lighting went around him. He stopped convulsingonce he fell on all fours.

"What…was…that?" Slade gasped in pain for the first time since he got his powers.

"These aren't my Tiger claws anymore; these are called my Serenity Touch. I could only create these when I got here, because I was able to have a peace that I never had back in Japan. This is spirit energy I'm using now, more precisely serenity. It works the best against demons and creatures of darkness. Of course since you are just a demon puppet, even one hit hurts you like no tomorrow."

Slade growled as he tried to hit Ranma. But Ranma dodged and hit him in his ribs causing him to yell in pain. Slade tried to hit him again, but this time Ranma hit him in the face again.This continued for a few more minutes.Soon Slade was so weak he couldn't defend anymore as Ranma pounded on his body.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Raven had finally managed to break the spell Slade made for her friends freeing them. Telling them what happened to Ranma all the Titans raced toward where they heard screaming thinking it was Ranma and that he was in trouble. When they got to the ruined area; they all were wide eyed as they saw Ranma tear Slade apart. The fight was almost over as Ranma hit across the street; Ranma walked over to him and lifted Slade up enough so that he could face him.

"Who are you? How did you get so strong?" Slade weakly asked.

Ranma grinned this fight was over. "Tell your master this, I'm Ranma Soatome and I don't care what you or your master wants with Raven, but I'll say this. You or your master even touch Raven again or use her, I will kill you." Hearing this Raven blushed at what he said.

Ranma then threw Slade to the ground. "Now return to your master and give him that message!" Ranma yelled.

Slade went into the ground to where his master was. All the Titans were frozen in shock at the power Ranma had. As he walked to them they could only stare at him.

Later that night:  
Dude that was awesome! You tore Slade apart like he was nothing!" Yelled Beast boy.

Everyone decided that they should congratulate Ranma for pounding Slade. Cyborg was busy making some food while everyone else was slapping Ranma's back or just cheering him at his victory. After they celebrated, Ranma had to ask a few questions.

"Guys I wanna know, how did Slade get the Mark of Skath? He said that you guys also knew who his master is. I gotta know who he is."

Everyone went silent at this as they all turned to the person who could best answer the question; Raven. "Umm…I'm sorry Ranma I don't want to talkabout it."

Ranma frowned at this as he thought she still had a hard time trusting him. He heard Robin ask a question. "How do you know about the Mark of Skath Ranma?"

Ranma got up and walked to his room. "If Raven is aloud to keep secrets from her friends then so do I." With this he left the room making Raven feel like the biggest heel in the world.

* * *

Trigons Prison:  
Slade coughed and clenched his body in pain as he got to the place he would be reporting to Trigon. As he looked at the four slits,Trigon spoke to Slade.

"What happened Slade. Your mission was a failure."

"Forgive me Trigon…there was another person I didn't count on being there. He wasn't a Titan, but he knew how to hurt meand use spirit energy." Slade had to stop as he collapsed to the ground, his healing abilities had yet to heal him from the brutal beating he had.

"That is not possible, very few humans know of how to use spirit energy against demons."

"Well master this human did." Slade groaned

"What was his name?"

"His name was Ranma Soatome master."

"Say that again."

"Ranma Soatome."

There was a silence in the room for a few minutes until Slade heard Trigon start to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! So destiny has decided we would meet again. How interesting thathe has aligned himself with the ones who defy me."

"Who is he master?"

"He, Slade, is the only mortal who has ever defied my power and lived. Heal yourself Slade soon, for I want you to create a mind possession circle so that I could 'talk' to an old friend in his mind."

"Yes sir." With this Slade went to rest for his next assignment.

To be continued:

AN(How does Trigon know Ranma?And whatdid he mean by the only one to defy him.You'll have to find out.Next time Ranma's Neko ken comes and we'll se what's goingon in Nerima.)


	6. Chapter 6

CH: 6

AN: I am SO Sorry for taking so long to update. My ass was getting kicked in school and I had A LOT of work to do during those four months. But now that school is out for now, here is the next chapter. I'll try getting the next chapter out much sooner. Thank you readers for not giving up on me.

Meow!

Ranma and Robin are seen dodging giant rocks that Raven fires at them in Rapid succession. Out of the ground, several trap doors and spike traps come out causing them to work harder at dodging the incoming projectiles. On the sidelines Cyborg is pressing buttons on a remote that controlled the obstacle course he used when he trained on the island. At first he protested about using such danger for training, but one death glare from Ranma made him agree. Beast boy was there too and he was just amazed at the amount of skill the three had as this was better than watching a movie. Starfire just looked on in worry for her friend's safety, especially Robin's.

The three had been doing this now for an hour and they were showing signs of the training they were doing. Ranma had the least amount of damage as he had gi torn up and is sweating. Raven; though she wasn't supposed to be training, she was getting exhausting from using her powers to try and hit two very agile opponents at once. She admitted that this helped with her accuracy and strengthened her powers.

It was Robin who was in the worst shape; due to being not as trained as Ranma he was getting hit by the obstacle course more and nicked by Ravens rocks she threw. His gi was torn nearly completely off and he was covered in dirt and scratches. The turning point of the day came as Raven threw an exceptionally large rock (15') at Robin by mistake and it was heading toward him with no way for him to dodge. With her concentration diminishing Raven couldn't stop it in time and the others watching yelled at Robin. Except for Ranma as he saw the look on Robin' s face that said he was going for an all or nothing move.

"Claws of the Iron Bear revised…Iron Bear Double Crush!" Cupping his hands behind him, Robin wielded his ki, for a moment, first struck with his left hand in a claw fashion stopping the giant rock then struck with the other that glowed slightly with ki, obliterating the rock into dust.

Robin landed on the ground hard and utterly spent and exhausted. The Titans went over to him; Starfire put her arm around her friend wondering why he was smiling so much. At this Ranma and Raven stopped the training as they considered this as an ending. As Ranma went over to him he couldn't help but congratulate Robin for his accomplishment.

"That was awesome man; you finally tapped into your ki." Ranma smiled at his friend.

Robin smirked though still exhausted. "Thanks to you buddy; I would have never come this far without you."

"Please rest now Robin, you have had a hard workout." Starfire soothed as she held him tighter.

"That's for sure, me and Rae-chan should wash up too, we both got a little sweaty training, right?" Raven nodded. All the Titans decided to go in to relax and have fun.

LATER:

Ranma smiled as he got his clothes, happy that Robin had gotten so powerful during his time here. Robin had a very good learning curve, not as good as his, but still very good. He wouldn't be surprised if he managed to truly harness his ki within a few more months. Unfortunately or fortunately, which ever you would like to look at it, Ranma's luck decided to show as he headed for the bath room and opened the door.

Ranma eyes widened to fill almost his entire face. In front of him was none other than Raven, just getting out of the shower, naked as the day she was born. Both froze as Ranma kept staring for a second longer until he screamed and slammed the door.

"I'msorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!" He yelled behind the door he leaned on.

Aftera fewminutes of embarassment,he got his bearings back and sighed trying to massage the headache he was starting to have. While doing this, he was also trying to get the image of a naked Raven out of his head; having little luck doing so. 'God man why does this always happen to me? Is it some cosmic joke? Man she has great body.'

After the last thought, Ranma started hitting his head repeatedly. "AAhhh! Stop it! Raven is your best friend." He got off the door and started going to the kitchen not knowing the door opened behind him. "She's my friend, so what if she has those big, adorable, puppy dog eyes and has a body that outclasses every girl I met in Nerima."

"I do?"

Ranma froze again after hearing that, and mechanically turned to face a blushing red Raven. He then scratched his head and chuckle lightly in this awkward position he was always in. "Uh heheh, um…Raven I'm sorry I walked in on you, the door was unlocked and…"

"It's okay, I guess I forgot you were getting ready to bathe and I just assumed no one would go into the bathroom because everyone else was in the main room. For now on Ranma be courteous and knock first." She stated though she still had some red in her cheeks from what happened.

Ranma let out a breath he didn't think he was holding. 'Gotta stop thinking Raven will try to mallet me for every little mistake I make.' "Yeah Raven I'll remember that, also you don't have anything to be ashamed of, you have an amazing body and…" Once again Ranma's brain was slower then his mouth. When Raven turned completely red he decided to leave, so he ran.

* * *

In the Kitchen:

"C'mon please!" Beast Boy begged.

"No!" Starfire said.

"Pretty please!" Beast boy begged again

"Making please, pretty, will not change my mind." She simply stated.

"Awe c'mon it'd be used for a good cause." Beast boy tried a new angle.

"Using my Raw Glaforian Worm pie to use in a prank on Ranma is not something I'd consider a 'Good cause'."

"I haven't been able to prank him once! He's harder than Robin was, and he doesn't just stop the prank he makes it back fire on me." Beast Boy remember the time a few days ago when he tried for the umpteenth time to prank Ranma.

* * *

It was a perfect plan, when he would go to his room a catapult would fire pies filled with red die making him red for the rest of the day. When he went into his room he somehow managed to redirect the pie attack on Beast Boy, on the other end of the hall and acted like it was nothing. Beast Boy still wondered how it happened. He was red for the rest of the day.

* * *

Shaking his head from the memory Beast Boy got stubborn and decided to unleash his ultimate weapon. "Fine Star, you wanna play rough, then so will I." Beast Boy then transformed into a small super adorable green kitten looking adorably up at her and mewed cutely.

"T-T-That is not fair Beast Boy!" She stated faltering as she started losing this battle.

'Heh your mine.' Was all Beast Boy thought as he continued to mew adorably up at Starfire.

Starfire was about to cave when Ranma walked into the kitchen. "Hey Star do we…AAAAGH! CAAAAT!" Faster then one could blink Ranma ran from the kitchen.

Starfire and Beast Boy looked rather strange until Beast Boy started grin evilly, well as evilly as a cute kitten could. 'At last I finally got something on him. He's afraid of cats so lets see how bad it is.' Thinking this he trotted down the hall where he saw Ranma run to. Starfire, knowing enough about her green friend, knew what he was going to do and went to get the others.

Near the end of the hall Ranma had become paralyzed with fear as he looked at the green demon kitten. As it inched toward him he moved back, soon it was too late and he was stuck at the end of the hall. Beast Boy was about to change back after he saw how afraid Ranma wasof cats, until he heard a strange meow coming from Ranma.

As one would guess, being in such closeness with a cat for so long the Neko Ken had activated. Looking around Neko-Ranma's feral eyes caught the sight of its strange green tormentor; he went low and hissed at it. Beast Boy not knowing what was happening didn't thinktochange back before Ranma's claws slashed down at him.

Beast Boy meowed as a scream and quickly dodged out of the way of the attack that went through the ground. One look at Ranma's eyes and Beast Boy realized that those eyes weren't human, but animal. Still forgetting to change back, he ran from Ranma in terror while Ranma followed. Through the hall Beast Boy barely dodged the slash attacks of Ranma, which was a good thing as he saw the attacks destroy walls and slice the steel doors they had so easily. He knew if he got hit, he would die.

'Man this has got to be the stupidest plan I ever made!' Beast Boy cried as he avoided another attack. It was then he saw Starfire, with Cyborg and Robin enter the hall.

"So Ranma has a fear of cats and Beast Boy's teasing him by turning into a cat." Robin summarized.

"Yes Robin, I saw him go…this…way…" This was all Starfire could say as the three saw Ranma running on all fours after the green kitten that was their friend.

Neko-Ranma immediately stopped at seeing the ones he considered his friends, for just a minute, which was enough for Beast boy to run behind them and transform back to normal.

"Mer?" Was all Ranma said as he walked cautiously toward the four. They moved away from him all the while Beast Boy, started sweating a lot as Neko-Ranma looked at him longer than normal. But then he sat on his haunches and started cleaning himself. After the four thought it was safe, Robin started questioning.

"Uh Beast Boy what did you do?" Robin asked.

"Dude I have no idea; I'd thought I would just tease him a little in my cat form and then boom! He starts acting like a cat, and even tried to kill me." Beast Boy shuddered at how close some of those attacks were.

"But dude, why is he acting like this? Is he faking it or something?" Cyborg wondered as bent down and looked at Neko-Ranma who was cleaning himself.

"I don't think so bud, I've seen wild animals and I know the look in their eyes. Ranma has that look, there is no way he is faking this, he actually thinks he's a cat." Beast Boy stated.

Robin nodded. "Star could you go get Raven she maybe able to help Ranma somehow." Starfire nodded and went to find Raven.

Neko-Ranma stopped bathing and looked at a support beam. 'OOH! Scratching post!' Was what Neko-Ranma thought as the cat went at it. All the Titans still present turned into sticks with round heads and white eyes as they saw their friend casually started tearing apart a beam that was made of steel and concrete making it look like he was actually having fun. He meowed happily as he was already 2/3rds the way into destroying the pillar.

"So you see Raven we are very confused."

The three Titans looked behind them and saw Starfire with Raven walking over from her room. Looking past her friends, she was shocked at what happened and faster than any had ever seen her powers move; her energy wrapped around Beast Boy and had him go over to her. Her eyes blazing in near homicidal rage at her team mate.

"What did you do to my Ran…um…I mean Ranma!" Raven growled at Beast Boy threatening to crush him with her power.

"Umm…hehe…it really was an accident, I was having fun with him when all of a sudden he just started acting like a cat." Beast Boy summed up to the very powerful and angry girl in front of him. Raven narrowed her eyes at her friend, but was forced to let Beast Boy go when something large pounced on her.

When Neko-Ranma was happily scratching his post, his nose caught a sniff of the one he cared about the most. It was strange she also had another appeal than just his need to care for her. She had this strange aura of pheromones that was attracting him very much. This scent made him immediately be attracted to her even if he didn't care for her. With this powerful attraction and his own desire to care for her, he couldn't have gotten to her faster and pounced on her and laid spread out on her whole body purring in joy.

Raven was confused to say the least as she looked at her friend who was acting so much like a cat, at the moment. As he purred and continued to lay on her instead of curling up, it gave her a mix of both comfort and uneasiness. His body was warm to her, and his muscles felt so good on her body making her feel comfortable. While at the same time Ranma, who was her friend, was laying on her. His purring so load that it vibrated her body, herselfnot sure how she felt about him, having his body so close to hers. All this pushed into more uneasiness, because when she was able to sit up, he started rubbing and nuzzling his head on her chest. Making her redder than she already was.

"Uhh Ranma could you please get off me." She muttered as she gently tried to nudge him off her lap. Though a part of her mind was resisting this and just wanted him to stay on her forever.

All her thought process was shattered at what Neko-Ranma did next. Neko-Ranma 'hopped' to her face, his 'paws' on her shoulders and kissed her. This kiss was not like when he kissed with Akane when he went cat. Instead this small peck on the lips lasted for about 10 seconds until he let go of her, and was about to take a nap on her lap. It took everyone by surprise at such a bold act on Ranma's part to do that to the goth girl. Even if he wasn't in his right mind at the moment the Titans knew anyone who even suggested such acts to Raven would get pounded by her. What surprised them was that she was just frozen and wide eyed at what Ranma did just now. After about a minute Ravens black aura started to form around her while she was still cationic. Faster than anyone had seen Ravens power move, her aura pulsed bigger, throwing Ranma off her, while she sat there with a glazed look in her eye.

All that was heard from Ranma after this was a loud "Meow!" in surprise at what was happening. He crashed into a wall near the kitchen where a conviently placed pitcher of cold water was. The impact of Ranma was enough for the pitcher to fall and soak Ranma in cold water. Thus breaking the Nekokens hold on him and turning him female.

"AAH! W-What's going on here!" Ranma-chan shook her head in confusion from the sudden change and having her mind back. She looked around as she saw her friends looking at her in worry. "What?"

"Uhh Ranma, care to explain why just a few minutes ago you were acting like a cat?" Robin decided to ask as the others were still in confused silence while one was still dazed by a certain kiss.

Ranma paled at what Robin said. "I-I-I changed into the neko-ken again?"

"Neko-ken?" All conscious Titans asked.

"Yeah, hey what's wrong with Raven?" Ranma changed the subject as his worry of Raven went up as he walked over to her cationic state. "Raven you okay? Hello!" Ranma yelled as he shook her. "What's wrong why is she like this?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Dude, you don't remember what you did?" Beast Boy asked.

"What did I do?"

"You don't remember anything?" When Beast Boy received a shake of the head from Ranma, he decided to sum up what had happened so far. "You uuhh, kissed Raven when you were acting like a cat, you also rubbed your face on her chest and laid on her like she was a pillow. Before that you tried to kill me when I was in cat form. After you kissed her, she froze up and her energy blasted you across the room, where you hit the wall, dropping and splashing, you with cold water."

Ranma blushed as he was told what he did during the Neko-ken, receiving nods from the other Titans, Ranma's blushed deepened as he realized everyone had seen him act like an idiot even if it was his fathers fault he had this problem. He then looked at Raven, and shook her gently trying to get her out of this daze. "So uuh any of you know how to get her out of this daze?"

"First I think you should tell us what was wrong with you." Robin suggested.

"I'll tell ya after we get Raven out of this daze. C'mon on Raven wake up!" Ranma-chan yelled at her still not getting any response. After a few minutes he looked at the others. "You guys got any ideas about waking her up?" He asked the Titans.

"I got an idea." Cyborg smiled as he put his finger in his mouth and then took it out. Grinning almost evilly at Ranma's questioning stare, he quickly put his finger in Raven's ear causing her to wake up with a surprised and hilarious look on her face after getting a Wet Willy. Everyone tried to not laugh but failed miserably as they busted a gut at the way she looked. The Titans and Ranma would have kept laughing if Raven hadn't grabbed Cyborg and dragged him down to her level with her powers.

"I told you Cyborg after the first Mad Mod scheme; 'never' do that again." She said evenly, but her glowing eyes said if they didn't stop laughing she'd tear them apart.

Every stopped their laughing and Cyborg sweated as he laughed nervously. "Hehe, sorry we had to do something because you were kind of in a comatose state after Ranma kissed you."

Raven immediately stopped her hold on him and started burying her face in her hood trying to hide her blushing at remembering 'that'. "Umm…so tell us Ranma why were acting like a cat?"

"Yeah and why would you kiss 'her' (ZAP!) OW!" Beast Boy yelped as a black lightening bolt struck his butt.

It was time for Ranma-chan to look sheepish as she looked at her friends. 'Guess I should tell em.' "Well guys its because of a stupid training that my idiot father found called the Neko-ken."

"The Neko-ken?" They all asked.

"Yeah you see it's supposed to be an ultimate fighting style. My idiot father found it while we were traveling during our training trip," 'Along with another technique that's even worse than the Neko-ken' Ranma shudder as the others wondered what he was thinking. "Anyway when I was six he decided I should do it being the idiot he is. The technique is deceptively simple. Tie the trainee upin fish productsand throw him in a pit with a bunch of starving cats until he learns the Neko-ken."

"What!" The all yelled all of them could only imagine what it would be like for a little kid to be doing something like that.

Ranma nodded at their response. "Yeah you see the technique has a huge flaw which is why it 'was' band. The trainee becomes unstable and gains a horrible fear of cats once done 'If' he survives. And that's what happened to me. After the 5th time going in the pit, I totally lost it and started acting like a cat, which is the Neko-ken. I lose all human decency and mind and just become a cat. My strength and powers increase to incredible levels, but after the Neko-ken I never know what happened while in it. From the people in Nerima that have seen and told me when I'm in Neko-ken, the only way for me to snap out of it is to calm me down with someone I care about or splash me and turn me into my girl form." Ranma finished pointing at herself now.

The other Titans were in silence as they computed all this information in. While they were doing this, Ranma splashed herself with warm water changing him back to male. When he sat back down the Titans started questioning.

"So your father did this to you five times?" Cyborg asked, after Ranma nodded he continued. "You know if he comes here, I don't think I could get arrested for brutally ripping his spine out, right Robin?"

"I could just tell the police he was a child killer. Plus Cyborg, I could lend you my sword so you can shove it up his ass if you want." Robin stated seriously.

"I could melt his flesh off to help punish the horrible man who hurt my friend." Starfire added helpfully.

"I could turn into a T-Rex and bite something important off." Beast Boy suggested.

"Stop guys think clearly for a second, since I'm his first friend I feel I should tear him limb from limb first for what he did to Ranma." Raven stated. Everyone looked strangely because she was always the logical one, one would have ever thought she would do something out of impulse like that.

Ranma liked the ideas his friends were throwing out about what they would do to the dumb-ass if he came. He was also glad someone actually understood what horrible pain he went through during that training. No one in Nerima really sympathized to his problem. Everyone, including Genma, had called it pathetic at how scared he was. Even when it was Genma's fault he had the problem. He decided to stop them, though he made a note to himself to remember asking them for help with the fat-ass's punishment.

"Guys thanks for the offers and I'll think about what you guys said but, he is my fat-ass doing what you were talking about will be my pleasure." Ranma told them seriously. "I gotta tell ya though, I wish there was a way to end my fear of the Neko-ken. It's a horrible weakness that is easy to exploit, because even before I turn into the Neko-ken, I become immobilized by the fear and I become vulnerable to attack." Ranma sighed.

After a few minutes of thinking of trying to help their friend Raven thought of something. "Hey Ranma can you come here for a second?" Ranma obliged and scooted over to her. She put her hands near his temples and dark energy started to form. She was surprised at the amount of barriers Ranma had before checking what she wanted in his mind. In fact she was pretty sure his mind would have kept her out if she tried really getting into his mind. Once she finished, she looked at Ranma. "Just as I thought, Ranma from scanning your mind I might be able to help you with this fear. If you allow me to go in I should be able to destroy your fear from within your mind." She calmly finished.

Ranma sat silent for a minute.

* * *

Outside Giant T:

"BOOOYAAH!"

* * *

Inside Giant T:

"Rae-chan I love!" Ranma yelled as he did a glomp that was a thousand times stronger than any an Amazon could have done on their best day. It threw both smashing into a wall. While Ranma received the impact, it didn't hurt him at all. He got up and started hugging and swinging her around in joy. The only way he could have been happier if she found a way to cure his curse.

"C-C-Can't…breath…" Raven smacked happy Ranma's shoulder. Seeing her turn purple, Ranma let go. After gasping in air she nodded and looked at the Titans. "Guys I need Ranma to come in my room in order to get intohis mind. The reason is that I can use certain objects in there that can helphim get overhis fear." With this said Raven and Ranma started toward her room.

Ravens Room:

Raven drew a mind circle around a sitting Ranma. The room was as dark and creepy as Ranma had first seen it. Though he didn't mind because that was just how Raven liked it. Once she was finished she kneeled and faced Ranma.

"Now Ranma I need you to shut off those barriers that surround your mind. I was barely able scan your mind with those walls in place. I doubt I can get into your mind with those in place." Seeing him nod, she thought of something. "By the way, why do you have those up? From what you said about the people in Nerima the only people who could actually use their head and not their fists was a girl named Nabiki, and an elder named Cologne, but I really doubt they would use mind tricks on you?"

"Well I found early in life that the only place I could be happy was in my head. I cherished the time I got to think on my own. So I guess I put up those to protect the only place I felt at peace. I can still be hypnotized as long as it doesn't affect what's in my head." Ranma said.

Raven thought on this, to have barriers like Ranma had, one had to be building them for years. She shook her head not wanting to know how long Ranma felt at peace in only his mind. Deciding to get started, she activated her powers. Her eyes glowing with Ranma's eyes glowing along with her. After a minute of some slight resistance her astral self made it into his mind.

Ranma's Mind:

Raven looked around at what Ranma's mind looked like. It 'was' peaceful, that was the only word that could describe what she was seeing. She was on a hill, in a sunny day near a tree. The weather was perfect, and relaxing the complete package of tranquility. Looking up at the sky, she saw the usual doors to other sides of Ranma's mind though they were no where near as many as her mind doors. She smiled a bit in humor as she knew he was kind of empty headed. The average person had 50-60 doors, Ranma had 40, proving that he didn't have very much knowledge in smarts. After laughing to herself, she started walking around trying to find a way to find his fears, a few steps later she stopped as she saw a Ranma in purple Chinese shirt.

"Hell-o there Rae-chan." This Ranma smiled as he hopped over to her. She started feeling a bit nervous as the strange look he had in his eyes as helooked at her up and down.

"Umm hello Ranma…" She stopped as he put his finger to her lips.

"Nuuh sexy, I'm not the real Ranma, I'm one of his emotions."

"Emotions?"

"That's right beautiful, Ranma like everyone else has some emotions sealed in his head for good reason or not. Unfortunately he hasn't used me at all during his time. It's ridiculous, if you ask me. I'm a good emotion to have, but does he use me? NOOO! He doesn't like me and I could have had such fun over in Nerima. But at least you make up for having me leave a place like that." This Ranma's eyes started having a wilder look to them making Raven more nervous.

"Soo…what emotion are you?" She asked having a pretty good idea what.

"Lust!" Ranma drool as he looked hard at Ravens assets in appreciation.

Raven turned red and immediately shut her cape around herself ending his free show causing him to pout. "Awww! Oh well, I can always make myself happy by looking at the memory of you naked getting out of the shower." He drool as he closed his eyes thinking about it.

Getting tired and embarrassed of this, she used her powers to reel him to her. "Look lust, I'm here to see Ranma's Neko-ken fear. Are you going to help or not?"

"Okay okay," Lust waved in peace. "Sheesh you won't even give a deprived man a glimmer to even look at." With this he started walking through Ranma's mind.

During the trip Raven had to work hard to keep herself calm as Lust kept blowing up her cape and taking pictures of her butt and chest. Luckily Ranma's Lust didn't try to grope her or steal her underwear. If he did that, she wasn't sure she would be able to stop herself from tearing him apart.

After a while walking, she gasped as she looked at an area of the mind that looked even more frightening and dark than her mind. The place had no grass, the trees were dead, there was no sun and the farther one looked the blacker it got inside. It even scared her a bit.

"Well here is the place my curvaceous, pale, beauty. Just go strait and you'll find three doors the Neko-ken is there but don't go into the other 2."

"Why?"

"Lets just say, there are things in his mind and memories that would frighten even you, the big man told me I can't tell you anything else, I respect his honor." Lust actually looked honorable for a minute, this was enough for Raven to drop her guard as his hand quickly darted out and grabbed her butt and squeezed. "OOOH! Nice and firm!" Before Raven could punish him, he disappeared.

"Ugh no wonder Idon't usemy lust." Raven sighed and started walking.

As she walked through the place it got darker and colder as shewent through the area. Around her their were glowing eyes following her making her feel like prey, but they never attacked making her feel really nervous. She finally made it to where she was supposed to go. In front of her were three black doors. The one on the right was labeled memories which meant these were his dark memories. The middle one had claw marks in an X shape with red feline like eyes on it. It was locked with a padlock and chains. Raven knew this door was the sealed Neko-ken. It was the third door that was the most curious.

The third was actually a thick black steel door. It had chains and giant locks all around it. As Raven's curiosity was peaked she walked closer to it and put her hand to it. The moment she did, she had to let go again. Her hand felt paralyzed by what was felt from just that instant. There was an evil behind that door that was more powerful than anything she had ever felt before. She had felt Trigon's power and this was even stronger feel of evil.

'What could be behind there that is worse than Trigon?' Raven thought as she decided it was better to hear this answer from Ranma personally. She decided to walk over to the door with the Neko-ken. Around her, her powers flooded the area and she started her chant.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos!" A dark beam was fired from her hands hitting the door. Raven grunted in exertion as the door wasn't breaking much, the years of the Neko-ken in Ranma had made it a strong and powerful fear. It was then that sheused her most powerful blast. She lifted her arms and shot a giant beam into the air, the beam transformed into a giant raven and it dived down at the door. It wrapped around it breaking it and grabbing black orb that was its fear and technique and brought it toRaven. As she had it in her hands, she started muttering in an ancient language she used with the sealing of Malceor, already knowing the best place to put this would be in his book. After she finished the incantation the orb flew up and disappeared into the sky.

* * *

The Real World:

A dark orb shot out of Ranma's head and was forced into the book with Malceor.

After that was done Raven and Ranma woke up in her room. Ranma looked. "Did it work?"

"There is a way to see." With this Raven opened her door and walked out after a few minutes, she came back with something behind her back. Ranma got nervous and had a right to be as she showed him a scared green kitten from before.

Ranma gasped and was about to be afraid, until he felt that there was no fear. He didn't feel anything from the animal. He tentively reached out and started petting the kitten. Beast Boy liking the petting started purring. After a few minutes Raven took Beast Boy outside her room in satisfaction. As she was going into her room, she was surprised as Ranma held her in a peaceful hug. "Thank you Raven." Was all he said as he held her.

'Oh god it feels so good being in his arms. Wait what the hell am I saying. He's got such hard muscles. What! Should I nuzzle him? God dammit!' "You're welcome Ranma." Was all Raven could say as her mind was pretty jumbled right now. He let go of her much to her minds reluctance and left her room.

Few Hours Later:

After completing a mission of a bank robbery in town the Titans and Ranma decided to relax for awhile. When Raven got back into her room, she stopped in front of her full length mirror she used for going into her mind; she found a full mirror was much better transport than a hand mirror.

But instead of going into her mind she pulled down her hood and just started looking at her self. Though lust was probably doing what it was supposed to, she did wonder if there was any truth to his phrases he called her. Phrases like sexy, curvaceous, beautiful, all the rest, did she really look that good? This was a question she couldn't answer. Deciding that after a while of looking, she gave up and decided to ask someone else. This may have been embarrassing, but her curiosity would keep her up all night if she didn't have an answer.

Walking to Starfires room she knocked. Normally she would never ask something like this to her, but she needed a females opinion, and with Starfire being the only female in the tower she had very little choice. When the door opened Starfire looked at her questionly.

"Friend Raven what is it?"

"Umm, Starfire, could…I…ask your opinion? Whoa!" Was all Raven could say as Starfire grabbed her and quickly brought herinto her room Starfire was very close to her and had her hands cupped together and her eyes were big and dewy.

"Please tell me what you need my advice with." Starfire asked eagerly, she had waited a long time to help her friend like this.

"Umm, well…do I…I mean…do you think I look attractive?" Raven blurted out glad her face was hidden by her hood so Starfire couldn't see her blushing face.

Starfire paused, not expecting that, but she started looking around her friend trying to get a good estimate of what she had. After a minute she finished her evaluation. "Well friend Raven, I 'am' an alien to you humans, so I don't really know much about beauty of your world, but I can say that you truly are beautiful." Starfire answered truthfully.

Raven felt a strange feeling of pride at that statement. Having someone as exotically beautiful as Starfire say that she was beautiful made her feel really good for some reason. Giving Starfire a small smile, a rarity for her, she said Thank you and left. That night as she getting ready for bed she wondered what that third door she saw was. She decided not to pry as she knew that Ranma had it under control for now. She'd ask him about it later.

Trigon's Prison:

Slade grunted as he finally finished healing from the fight he had with that Ranma person a month ago. He looked up at his master and waited for a command.

"Hmm Slade you have finally healed. That boy is more powerful than I thought. No matter," A red bolt appeared in front of Slade and what came from it was a scroll with a list of items. "Here Slade these are the items I need you to get for my dream summoning. It will take a week to work so make haste with getting them."

"Yes Trigon." Was all Slade said as he went to do his job.

To be continued:

Well this is done again I apologize to my loyal readers for not updating in a while. Also from reading reviews, who in world said I was talking about the Neko-ken when Trigon was talking about Ranma? No this is something else that is far worse than that and that steel door has something to do with it, but you'll have to wait to find out what. Next Ravens mother trys to help Ranma's mother in Nerima and the moment has come for Trigon and Ranma to fight.


	7. Ch7 Power

CH: 7

Power

DIS: I don't own any of theseseries just the idea

AN: Thanks for waiting a while for this school has got me messed up and along with writers block and too many ideas it was hard for me to update

Juban:

It has been a month since Nodoka had divorced Genma and returned to her newly fixed house. She had not seen her ex-husband since that time, which proved that all he wanted to do was lounge around the Tendo Dojo freeloading. Not caring at all that he had not seen his wife for over ten years and he was divorced. As long as Soun had the Dojo he didn't care. But her husband was far from Nodoka's mind at the moment.

As she was getting ready for bed she cried for the 1000th time thinking about how her family had been shattered and how a part of it was her fault. She now could never see her son again, and her no good husband was gone from her life forever. She questioned herself thousands of times about why she married that man. She was only 22 when she married, but back then Genma's 'bad boy' routine had caught her eye. She thought she could change him, later she married him thinking that she had changed him. But, now that her eyes were forced open by her son's actions, she realized he only wanted her for an heir.

She sighed as her eyes had run out of tears an hour ago. "The only thing good that ever came from being with Genma was Ranma. But now he's gone. At least I know my son is with a girl who can take care of him and keep him in line." Sighing she laid her head down, pulled up the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

Nodoka's Dreamscape: 

Nodoka walked through her dream saddened but had a strange feeling as she walked in certain direction towards a tree in a hill. As she walked she wondered why her dreams weren't starting. She felt very conscious in this place something no one ever was during ones dreams. As she walked almost without her will she saw a person standing near the tree she was walking to, she later realized that it was a woman about her height of 5,5 she wore a pure white hooded cape. Her face was slightly hidden from view, the only thing that was noticed that she had purple eyes and a red jewel on her forehead. When Nodoka stopped just far enough, the woman revealed herself as she put her hood down.

Nodoka had to admit that the woman was beautiful. She may have been about her age of 40 but she still looked very attractive to men well about twenty, her own looks still turned a few young heads, so it wasn't so odd. The woman had shoulder length purple hair and tanned skin. Like her hooded cape she wore white with a strange symbol on it. For some reason Nodoka got the idea that she was some sort of priestess as she felt this strange aura of serenity and wisdom coming from the woman. The woman reminded Nodoka about the beautiful girl her son had as a friend.

"Hello Nodoka, my name Arella, head priestess of Azerath." Arella stated sagely.

"Oh so you're the mother of the pretty girl…Raven was it?" Nodoka asked.

"How did you know?" Arella was shocked about this.

"Well she looks just like you; I must say she is a very lovely girl." Nodoka smiled.

"You really think so?" Arella's voice became a joyful tone and she had her hands clasped together in front of her, and her eyes were filled with joy. A millisecond after, she coughed and returned to her normal stoic personality. "Um yes I am glad that she has turned out so well…"

"Well nothing," Nodoka interrupted, "she is a beautiful young lady and my son is lucky to get such a beauty."

"Yes she is beautiful isn't she?" Arella's voice was joyful again. She stopped herself before she started to drawl on and on about her daughter. What was it about this woman that made her lose her careful composure and started yakking about her daughter? 'Probably because she's a mother too.' Arella thought before she got Nodoka's attention again. "Umm Ms. Soatome please, I must talk to you about your son." Arella admonished causing the other mother to get sad.

"Why do we need to talk about my son? He's already chosen to be without me for the rest of his life, the book is closed." She said as tears started to run.

"No Ms. Soatome the book is not closed on your relationship with your son."

"But…he said."

"He said nothing but the truth that you had blinded yourself from." Arella interrupted. "He never said he didn't love you or that he hated you."

"But what he said and what I found out from the Tendo girls proves that he can't possibly love me ever again for not being there for him. I may as well not ever see him again for I am not his mother. He doesn't have one." The last sentence was said in a bare whisper, but was loud enough for Arella to hear.

Arella walked over to the sad woman and lifted her chin with her hand. "Nodoka do you love your son and want to see him happy?"

"Yes, more than anything." She said without hesitation.

"Then you must not let him get away. No matter how old our children get, they will always need a mother, which is something you must now start to become, a mother. Ranma may be very angry at you for what you have not done over the years, but that can be changed. You must go to him now more than ever, for he needs your maternal love for what is ahead of him. I cannot say what it is, but it is something that should not be on any mortal's shoulders, but is.

He will soon walk a line between light and darkness and to not fall to the dark, he needs the love of his friends and mother. You need to go after him. Let him know that you love him, don't leave him alone to fight off something too big for himself. If you ever want to be with your son again then I'd suggest you go and tell him how much you love him and say what you have always wanted to tell him but let your own ideals get in the way." Arella finished as she looked at the woman who was digesting what was said right now.

Looking up Nodoka had a look of determination at Arella. "It is a mother's duty to love her son and to never give up on them no matter what. I have, until recently, given up on ever seeing him again. You're right Arella I have failed in giving him what he has needed for so long. But I refuse to let it end with both of us never being complete without the other. Thank you Arella I now know that my duty is to see my son and show him I love him and prove myself to him and not the other way around." As she turned to leave she spun back to look at Arella.

"By the way, do you know if my son is getting along with your daughter? I would love to have some grandchildren from those two. Oh can't help but imagine that lovely girl of yours having such cute grandbabies with my son!" Nodoka gushed.

"Yes they would be such adorable with your manly son!" Arella cooed in joy before she remembered herself and ended Nodoka's dream.

Nodoka woke up and it was the morning about ten o'clock. She got up and started to remember the dream she had. She needed to go to her son. She needed to show him that she was his mother and that she loved him. At thinking this she started to speed up and quickly got ready for an extended trip to America. Luckily she had asked Kasumi before where Ranma had went a few days ago when they met at a market. She told her the city and one could not miss it considered of all the weird stuff that happened there. She immediately started packing for an extended trip to Jump City. She looked through the saving she still had from over the years she was alone and found enough for a plane ticket to America.

* * *

Tendo Dojo: 

"Soatome the schools must be joined." Soun once again said to his friend.

"Your right Soun, but the problem is how do we go about doing it. The boy is much stronger than we originally thought."

"We'll think about that later, first we must go to America and find that boy." Soun replied his obsession was clear in his eyes.

"An excellent idea friend! We have given that boy enough time to cool off. He will come with us even if we have to beat him within an inch of his life!" Genma said arrogantly.

What the two didn't understand, nor wanted to, was that Ranma had changed from before. Genma had forgotten about what Ranma did to him 2 months ago and just assumed he was still the teacher and Ranma the student. It never seeped into his skull that Ranma had gotten better than him a long time ago. Soun was no better as his obsession with uniting the schools had made him forget how powerful Ranma was and that even the dreaded master was unable to beat him. They were just stupid.

"Very well it's agreed we go to America and get the boy and future is assured. But where do we get the money for such a travel?" Genma thought.

"I know friend, I can use Akane's college fund money. I'm sure she'll understand that it's for honor and she has her whole life to get to college. Honor is more important than any school." Soun stood with his fist up. Trying to look noble

"Then it's settled, within a week we leave for America!" Genma and Soun cheered together.

They unfortunately had forgotten about Kasumi who was in the kitchen listening to the whole plot they came up with. "Oh dear, Akane will not like that." Kasumi frowned at the two. She was still mad at her father when he used up all her college fund a year ago on a get rich quick scheme that fell through and he lost all her money. All she could do now is sigh at the two. She knew that they would probably be destroyed in America and she prayed her and her sisters wouldn't go down with them. "Well there's no way to change their minds about this, they get so stubborn. On the plus side though I hope Ranma can introduce me to Cyborg." She blushed as thoughts about meeting him caused her to have not so innocent images in her mind.

* * *

Amazon Village: 

Cologne pogoed over to her family's hut and knocked on the door to Shampoo's room. "Child its time for another training session." She got worried as she heard no answer. "Child?" She asked again as she slowly opened the door. "No." Was all she could say as the room was empty and most of Shampoo's clothes were gone.

Cologne immediately took off to the elders quarters to tell them what happened. "That foolish girl, how dare she disobey a direct order from an elder." She growled as she went as fast as she could.

* * *

Ship leaving China: 

'Shampoo no let gajin slut take prize so easily. Ranma mine! Won him fair and square! With new technique, I kill!' Shampoo grinned evilly as she thought about her impending victory. Unfortunately she didn't know that unlike Akane, the girl she was planning to kill had power that only few could match.

* * *

Trigons prison: 

"Master, everything is in place for your mind travel." Slade said as he finished near a glowing pentagram.

"Good now let me see how far the boy has come." Trigon voice held amusement in it making Slade curious.

"Master, may I ask why is this Ranma person is so interesting to you? I mean I know he is very strong but there has to be more than that if he's caught your attention."

"Slade, don't burden yourself with such questions, I'll tell you this though that boy is more than even he knows. Now start chanting." Trigon ordered.

"Yes...sir." Slade growled at being ordered around so, be calmed down and started chanting the spell. Soon the pentagram glowed bright red and a beam of energy shot out of the cave into the outside world.

* * *

Titan Tower: 

Ranma slept soundly after a long day of hanging out with his friends. As he went deeper into sleep it happened.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled as he shot up clutching his head in agony as something forced its way into his mind. If one was there they would see that on his forehead were four glowing slits. He was soon forced into unconsciousness again and around him grew a black orb covering his entire body.

* * *

Few minutes earlier: 

Raven woke fast as her senses felt that Trigon was around, but what made her really scared was that the presence was in Ranma's room. She quickly got up and ran to the intercom. "Everyone wake Ranma's in danger!" She yelled and went in the hall, where she found her friends up.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked Raven, his answer came from a loud yell coming from Ranma's room and everyone ran to it.

Raven literally flew to his door and smashed it open with her energy. "Ranma!" She yelled as she looked in his room. What she found made her even more frightened. Ranma was there on the bed surrounded by black energy and had four glowing slits on his forehead. Without thinking she flew to him only to be electrocuted into the wall by black lightning.

"Raven!" The titans yelled as they got her up from the wall.

Raven gasped in pain at what she felt when she hit that barrier. "It's Trigon! He's inside Ranma's head! Trigon placed a barrier around him I can't get in." The Titans decided to try.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled.

He threw several of his throwing disks, Cyborg shot his Sonic Cannon, Starfire used Starbolts and Beast Boy's arms transformed into gorilla arms and tried to smash the barrier. Not only were the attacks futile, but the same black lightning stuck them all hard.

"That won't work. Trigon has made sure that no one can disturb him when he's in Ranma's head." Raven stated.

"Could've told us that before." Beast Boy mumbled burnt on the ground.

* * *

Ranma looked around the strange fog that covered the area. It was thick and Ranma could barley see his hand in front of him. He knew enough that he was in his mind. What made him wonder was why his mind was so different. The place supposed to be bright and chipper, but now was fog and cloudy like England on a bad day. As he continued trying to look around he started hearing laughter. 

"HAHAHA! I must say boy, you have improved. It took me quite a while to break your mind barriers. From what I've heard, your power over your inner mind was not the only thing you've improved."

"I know that voice." Ranma muttered his teeth grinding and his muscles became tense with unbelievable hatred.

The fog started settling down and Ranma's anger was well founded as in front of him was someone he never thought he would see again, Trigon. The red and black striped demon lord was now in front of Ranma standing at seven feet tall. He shrunk his size so that they could 'talk'.

"Ah you remember me?"

"RAAR!" Ranma brutally smashed his knee into the demons face as hard as he could. "Serenity Touch Katchu Tenshin Amagariken!" He yelled as his fist fired into Trigons chest and face. He finished off with a spin kick to face making a 15 foot ditch with Trigons body. Trigon didn't get up from that for a second while Ranma waited and calmed down. When he got up all he did was laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! So you do remember me!" He got up and got into a fighting stance.

"I kinda guest it was you when I felt you entering! I don't know how you got here, but I'm sending you straight back to the shit you crawled out of!"

"Oh that stings. We'll see about that boy!"

Trigons eyes glowed, firing rapid fire eye beams at Ranma who dodged them all. After the 6th shot, Ranma fired his own Raging Tiger Cannon forcing Trigon to jump back. Little did he know that it was a diversion for Ranma to get close and attack.

"Burning Sun!" The new move was a flip double kick, but at his feet was flaming Ki energy that was super heated to cut threw most anything.

Trigon roared in pain as the technique hit him sending him air borne. As he crashed ten feet away, Trigon now sported a giant black line that burned threw most of the flesh. He got up checking his wound; that attack would have cut any lesser demon in half. He looked at Ranma again this time with no humor.

"You've improved quite a bit since I last saw you." Trigon grudgedly said.

"I haven't just improved asshole; I've gotten stronger than most people in the world."

"Yes I can see why Slade had such a hard time with you."

It all snapped together for Ranma after he said that. "So you were the one ta give Slade a way to cheat death and give him power with the mark of Skath."

"Yes he is very important pawn in my take over plan with his knowledge of the Teen Titans. Speaking of taking over, you should have let me take over three years ago. Now your friends will suffer…ARGH!" Trigon yelled as Ranma started his attack again with a double Mouku Takabisha to the face.

Trigon came back faster and both started fighting hard. Trigon was far better fighter than Slade so he was a much better match for Ranma. His blows hit Ranma a few times while most were dodged. Ranma in his anger turned off all his restraints and attacked like he did with Saffron, with everything he had. His blows were fast and hard enough to shatter Ryoga's bones, causing heavy damage to Trigon.

The fight was intense as both sides gave everything they had to beat one another. Soon however, who was the better fighter was seen as Ranma started breaking Trigons less than stellar defenses. With a final uppercut to the chin Ranma's arms cocked back and let loose two of his hidden weapons in his arsenal.

"Kami's Fist!" Ranma fists were useable as he hit Trigon with an upgraded version of the chestnut fist hitting at over 1000 hits a second. The speed so great, the mixture of ki and friction caused electricity to form around his fists. Thus adding to the damage Trigon was receiving as he was hit. After five seconds Ranma's fist cocked back with two spinning energies forming around it.

"Chaos Drill!" Combining both of his soul and ki together in a swirl he smashed them into Trigun's gut. The two energies both spun drilling into him sending Trigon sliding across the plain screaming in pain. He was stopped only by smashing into a hill in Ranma's mind before falling face first into the ground.

Ranma didn't think it was that easy. His thoughts were confirmed as Trigon started getting up. He knew he couldn't use his arms very much after forcing them to do so much. Three minutes were his maximum time in using the Kami's Fist. If he did any more he would risk tearing his arms off, despite the ki protecting his arms from the speed. As of now they were smoking a bit. Luckily he was in his mind and his arms were healing fast. He got ready as Trigon started getting back on his feet.

Trigon coughed up black blood as he got up from his beating. He started feeling something warm and wet dripping from his stomach. He rubbed his hand in it and it was covered in his blood. Looking down he saw his entire gut area in a wide hole. The last attack tore through his flesh and most of his muscle. His eyes soon saw red as his anger grew. No one had ever hurt him like this in all his centuries of living.

"How dare you hurt me. You puny human!" He shot up in his rage and charged Ranma.

Ranma dodged and weaved through his sloppy hits. Trigon's rage may have made him faster but he was also very sloppy, Ranma had no problem dodging. Deciding to end this fight, Ranma started going in a spiral while keeping himself calm.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" Ranma yelled, as he finished the attack the tornado took Trigon into the air.

It took about a minute before the technique drained all of the remaining demon ki left in Trigon until he crashed into the ground not getting up. Ranma walked over to the fallen demon ready to find his answers from his beaten opponent. Once there he kneeled on him and used his hair to make Trigon face him.

"Alright Trigon I want the truth, what do need Raven for, what is she to you for that matter?" He snarled as his glared at him for answers.

Trigon glared back at Ranma for a minute, until he answered with his own snarl. "She is my daughter."

Ranma's eyes went wide at hearing that, but his denial was soon relevant as he smashed fist into his face sending Trigon 10 feet away. "You lie! Someone like Raven could never come from some…Thing…like you!" He spat out, thing, like it was poison.

"You deny it but you know it's true. Think about it, you sensed she is a half demon. Her power is of darkness and has similarities to my power. Stop denying it and admit to yourself." Trigon spat out unable to get up.

Ranma was silent for a minute as he debated with himself to believe this creature. "What do want with her?" was all he whispered out after a moment.

"She is my portal to this world, soon she'll open the door and I will destroy this world."

Ranma didn't reply to this. Instead he started walking to Trigon and grabbed his hair. He dragged him to a portal he opened with his mind now under his control again. He lifted him up by the hair so he could face each other. "You failed to control me when my father tried the Demon Fist on me, and yer gonna fail with this. Unlike last time, I will kill you, I can't kill you now because you're just an astral projection, but I will find a way to kill you and free Raven of you."

"Don't you dare get cocky with this victory over me. When I'm released, I shall have all my power and you will perish." Trigon snarled in his face.

Ranma just smirked. "Bring it on." He threw Trigon out of his mind.

* * *

Ranma's room: 

The Titans looked surprised as the black orb disappeared and a large black cloud with four slits burst out of Ranma roaring. It went down into the ground making Ranma groan as he was getting up.

"Ranma you did it, you beat Trigon back!" Raven yelled as she flew over to him, a rare smile brightening her face as she was going to hug him.

Ranma didn't let her. When she got arms length from him he grabbed her and made her back press against the wall before any one could blink. Raven's smile died as she saw his face was serious. "It's true isn't it?"

"Wha-whats true Ranma?" Raven asked worried.

"Trigon's your father isn't he and that's why Slade tried to get you!"

"…" Raven couldn't face him.

"Don't try staying quiet, answer! He's your father isn't he?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Yes Trigon helped give birth to me, but he is not father." Raven whispered to her friend.

Ranma let go of her, slowly he scooted back and sat back down on his bed. "So he wasn't lying, he was telling truth." He looked back up at her. "You are his key to get here aren't you?" Raven nodded sadly.

"How do you know Trigon so well?" Robin asked.

"Please tell me everything and I'll tell you everything I know. No more secrets about me, I promise." Ranma looked up at her and the Titans all agreed.

The next hour was explained by Raven and the Titans telling Ranma about what was going on and what would come soon. He found out about everything they knew. Ranma took his turn and told them everything that happened during his training trip that he left out. Everyone was amazed that someone had a life that made their lives look calm in comparison. What made them hate Genma more was when Ranma told them about the incident that happened when Ranma was 13.

"You see when I was 13 me and pop were still traveling until he came across a being that promised I could gain power by a scroll.

Flashback 4 years:

"So you're saying I could increase my son's strength with this scroll?" Genma asked.

"Yes, your son will gain unbelievable power if you follow this scroll. When I first saw him I knew he had the potential to wield the technique." The man said.

Now one would questioned this man for he had a black cloak covering his body and features, had glowing red eyes and on the front of his cloak was the red symbol of the Mark of Skath. Also the man's aura just screamed evil and malice. But one already knows Genma is a moron and would just ignore these obvious signs in order to secure his future by mooching off his son for the rest of his life.

Genma looked at the scroll and found it to be a seal of some type. "Why is this? Some sort of seal, it's not a technique or anything?" Of course he didn't care if it was a chicken recipe, as long as it made the boy stronger who cared about the consequences? He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth by questioning the gift giver.

The man looked at Genma for a second. He knew these types of humans so decided to tell the truth. "Yes it's a seal so that my master can inhabit your powerful son and destroy all humanity."

"Whatever, come boy we have work to do, we start tonight!"

The man sweat dropped at the sheer idiocy of the man in front of him. "Fool." Was all he said as he disappeared.

That night, Ranma was in the center of a pentagram that was chalked on the ground. Around the symbol were several characters and languages that Ranma did not understand. If one would look closer they would find the marks to be demon language for summoning an imprisoned demon lord and his minions to the sacrificial body. Ranma looked around at the seal.

"Uh pop are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Shut up boy! I know what I'm doing now learn the Demon Fist like I told you." With this said Genma started chanting the words on the scroll.

Ranma looked around as the chanting started making all the symbols and pentagram glow red. When Genma was finished with chant, Ranma was covered in shadows, the shadows had hundreds of forms of demons. In front of Ranma were four giant slits. It was very frightening and Ranma was too terrified to move even if he could. Genma ran as he saw the demonic shadows surround Ranma. The shadows soon went into Ranma's head when this happened all he could feel was immense pain and then darkness.

End Flashback

Ranma shuttered as he told the Titans of that memory. Everyone was shocked beyond words that such a thing could happen to a boy. Raven herself was surprised Ranma had survived such an encounter with Trigon. Then she had trouble forcing back her anger that would have leveled the entire tower. The only way it was stopped was by her respect for Ranma.

After a minute Ranma decided they had enough time to digest this and continued. "When I woke up the fatass said I was only out for a few days, but in my mind it felt like it was centuries. What the dumb shit didn't realize was that the technique wasn't a technique but a way to try and get Trigon in this world. When the demons entered my head along with Trigon, they tried to eat my soul in order for Trigon to take over my body. I felt every single bit of torture the demons inflicted on my soul. I was bombarded by thousands of demons, like whips all the time Trigon told me to give up or that I was weak. He told me things that he would do and what he could do, trying to break me.

I didn't give up. I fought back and managed to force Trigon out. I tricked the demons and sealed them within my mind. I couldn't do anything else; the demons have been in my head long enough now that nothing can get them out. I have a nightmare every night as a reminder that they are still in there."

The Titans couldn't find anything to say at the moment. There was nothing they could say after hearing what he went through at the hands of both Trigon and indirectly his father. Raven may have been unable to say anything but she did something that was better. She gave him a gentle hug which surprised him at first, but he soon hugged Raven back enjoying being close to her. The rest of the Titans just patted him on the back while Starfire crush both of them in a hug.

"Thanks Raechan and thanks all of you for being there for me." Ranma smiled letting go of Raven and looking up at the Titans.

"Hey man we're friends that's kindof our job." Cyborg grinned as the other nodded.

"Besides we could use all the help we can get against Trigon."

* * *

Trigon's Prison: 

"DAAH! How dare that worthless hurt me so!" Trigons roared.

"I take it that it didn't go according to plan." Slade asked not able to hidehis amusment at his masters defeat.

"Yes that boy is stronger than I first thought. He is incredible." Trigon muttered.

"Is he going to affect our plans any?"

"No, there is nothing he can do when I come. In fact he maybe usefullin the future. But we must testout my theory. Your assignmentSladewill administered soon, I have some information gathering to collect first about Ranma."

Slade nodded and left.He wondered what powerthe kid had to be ableto take down a high level Demon lord.

To be continued:

AN: Before any of you review anything, I have to say that I know that last part with the Titans was sappy, but I couldn't thinkof anything else to finish it off with. Anyway please review.


	8. Ch 8 Starting over

CH 8

Starting Over

DIS: I don't own Ranma or Teen titans

AN: I am truly sorry for all my readers at how long this story took to update. I know it has been over a year but with school, mostly laziness, too many story ideas to count and reading too much fanfiction, I lost track of time. I hope this chapter at least satifise some of you that may still be waiting for me.

It was a quiet day in Jump City for once. Only a small burglary that the cops could easily take care of was the only action of the day. However like their Far East coast brethren they knew to be wary of such an occurrence of peace. The storm would soon start again. On an airport several people have been dropped off. Near the city's ocean border a small boat with a purple haired girl has been docked. And on another plane an ex-mother was getting her bags.

"Ah Soatome we are finally here." Soun grinned at his friend.

"Indeed Tendo, my ungrateful whelp is here as well, I can feel it." Genma grinned along with Soun.

"I don't get why we have to come along too. We don't need that jerk!" Akane growled at how she was forced to endure a very long flight to America. She was so mad she was about to start smashing people.

'Looks like little princess is getting pissed. I don't wanna have to deal with the authorities yet. Let daddy and Genma get in trouble, I will not have the three of us go down with them.' "Calm down Akane. We don't want the American police to shoot you down for disturbing the peace." Akane didn't say anything but started to cool down. 'Thank god! It's gonna take all mine and Kasumi's power to make sure Akane doesn't wind up in jail.' Nabiki thought as the group left to go to their middle class rental home.

'Hmm daddy and Genma must have used more money in Akane's college fund then I thought to get a place like this.' Nabiki thought as she got to the room she would be staying in.

In Kasumi's bed room she started putting away her clothes. Next to her first bag were two others that were filled to the brink with Teen Titan posters, shirts and other merchandise of the teen hero's. 'I hope Ranma has made good friends here. He disserves them. I also hope me and my sisters will come out of this all right. I wonder if he can introduce me to that handsome Cyborg?' Kasumi added to the thought as she blushed.

"Why do we need that Baka anyway? He's a coward that has no idea what being a martial artist is all about! Him running away from Nerima should have been enough proof of his cowardice! I hope he burns in hell!" Akane snarled as she almost tore open her bag and threw her clothes and items around her room.

In the master bedroom the two morons were plotting. "Soatome soon the schools will be joined!"

"Right Soun! Soon we shall have all our dreams fulfilled. Akane and Ranma shall wed, (my retirement will be assured,) and we can have the knowledge that the school would be in good hands for the future. And if that boy doesn't cooperate then we'll beat him to within an inch of his life and drag him back here!"

"To right Soatome!" Soun cried tears of righteousness.

Jump City Roads:

Scouring the streets of the city a purple haired Amazon was going insane with her lack of progress in finding her Airen. Since she knew even less of the American language then even her Japanese, it was near impossible trying to ask if anyone had seen Ranma. And since no one was cooperating her anger was starting to get the best of her. But unlike Akane, she reeled back her anger and frustration and focused on gathering information on Ranma's whereabouts.

'I will get Ranma for sure this time. When I see this slut who has him I will kill her! She is an obstacle and they are made for killing!' With this thought Shampoo jumped up to a roof and started her observations of the city. Hoping for any clues to Ranma, fortunately for her she was able to read the language some what from books that came from America in her village. Shampoo couldn't speak it since she never took the time to actually use such a language.

Charting a boat to Titans Tower Nodoka was steeling herself for the upcoming meeting with her son. She knew already that what was going to happen wasn't going to be easy for both of them. In fact during this boat ride she was preparing herself incase her son told her to get lost. She knew that was a possibility considering what happened in Nerima. She just hoped Ranma would be willing to let her speak before he told her to leave.

"Hey lady! We're here." Barked the boat captain bringing Nodoka out of her musings.

Getting up she bowed to the man and left the boat. Now she faced a problem in how she was going to speak with her son. She didn't know whether to knock on the door or some other type of greeting. It was even worse since the tower was so intimidating. Suddenly an explosion stopped her thoughts. Looking over to the side of the island she saw several attacks happening and her curiosity was peeked.

When she made it over a rocky hill she was shocked to see the Titans training. To her they were amazing teenagers. All of them had impressive skills. A large metal man was dodging missiles and blades; a short green boy transformed his arms into those of a gorilla and was throwing large discs at a masked red and green boy, who was dodging with incredible skill. Up in the sky she saw an orange and exotically beautiful girl flying while being chased by small balls which she guessed were robots, who were destroyed easily with green blasts. The final person she saw was wearing a dark blue hooded cape and was meditating from what she could see. Nodoka was shocked as two giant boulders were lifted into the air by a black energy. Before she could see further, the girl seemed to disappear.

"Who are you and what do want?"

"YAAAAAH!" Yelled Nodoka as she spun around quickly and saw the same girl some how behind her. Her scream alerted the others; soon all the Titans surrounded Nodoka.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"I caught this woman watching us. I'll ask again what are you doing here and how can we help you?" Raven said evenly.

Nodoka nodded to the girl dusting herself off, she stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry I was watching, it's just that I was very impressed by your skill. You see I am here from Japan to see Ranma…"

"She's from Japan!" The titans yelled as they armed their weapons and stances at the woman. Nodoka sweat dropped as she was looking down a barrel of a sonic cannon, Bird discs, a black energy ball, Star bolts and a green T-Rex.

"WHOA WHOA! WHOA! STOP!" Yelled a figure jumping in front of Nodoka, the woman gasped as she saw her son again.

"Guy's…relax…put down the very destructive weapons/energy or change back. This is not someone who is harmful. This is…….Nodoka she's just here to probably talk, but she is harmless to me." Ranma said quickly before his friends could fry the woman that was once his mother.

The Titans looked warily at the woman but they slowly put down their attacks. "Good now go guys I think Nodoka would like to talk to me in private."

"Sure c'mon guys let's let them be. They probably have a lot to talk about." Robin said, Raven stayed a little longer looking worried for Ranma, but slowly floated away.

"Umm…excuse me young lady could you please pull your hood down for a minute?" Nodoka asked just as Raven was about to leave.

Not really sure why the woman asked this, but seeing no problem she did revealing her face to Nodoka.

'She's even more beautiful than I first thought. She's definitely the one for my son. She also has a far better figure then Akane.'

When all of them went to training, Ranma started walking, signaling Nodoka to follow him to the tower. The elevator that went up was silent as both parties were either uncomfortable or just wanted to wait till they got to the top. When they did, the two went to the living area where Ranma leaned forward on the coach. Nodoka started to speak ending the silence.

"Ranma I…"

"You really are obsessed aren't ya?" Ranma interrupted his once mother facing away from her. "You want my head so much that you came all this way to get it. I guess I can't be really surprised considering the obsessed and stupid type of man you married. I guess some of that rubbed off on you."

Nodoka flinched back hard at what he said realizing that he wouldn't forget her not taking his side when he needed her. "Ranma that is not it, I came to…"

"To what?" He interrupted again, "trying to bring back our family name to make up for what 'your' husband has done to it! Well forget it! I told everyone already that I am not Genma's son anymore…or yours." Ranma whispered though Nodoka heard it.

The woman was barely able to hold back on just running away in tears at her sons' proclamation, but she remembered her dream and stood her ground. She would earn her sons forgiveness even if it killed her. "That is not what I am here for. I am here to apologies for what I did and ask for your forgiveness."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Ranma yelled now looking at Nodoka with intensity in his eyes. "After all I have been through, do you expect me believe that one of the many blind idiots after my head came to apologies for what you don't even know!"

"I am not like them!" Nodoka yelled at her son.

"Feh… could've fooled me," He put his hand up to count down. "One, you constantly were after me for your own selfish reasons. Two, you never wanted to really get to know me you just did what you wanted assuming my feelings didn't matter. Three, no matter what you said to me you always had an ulterior motive, namely to have grand children. And finally Four, you were a person I thought could be a friend or a shoulder to lean on. Instead you hurt me more than a broken bone, bruise or sprain ever could by betraying me. Now tell me you're not like the rest of the bastards I dealed with in Nerima!" Ranma yelled.

Nodoka was silent for a few minutes until she put her head down in shame at what Ranma pointed out. If one looked at the situation that way…no he was absolutely right. She was like the rest of her sons' enemies. It was obvious he thought about what happened in Nerima for a long time. If those Titans were as protective of him as she saw, then no wonder he realized those people in Nerima where not his friends.

He was now surrounded by people who were kind and they held nothing but respect and care for Ranma. They were the example of what real friends should be. They appeared to be protective of him, but they gave him the space he needed and knew when to let him do things himself. It wouldn't take a genius to have ones view changed on friends with such positive people around.

"Ranma…son…I can't really say anything to explain my actions. But you must understand I had not seen you in ten years, I didn't know how to treat you…"

"Oh please!" Ranma interrupted. "You had five months to 'TRY' and get to know me instead you just ignored me and started to make plans for a future I 'DID'NT' want! You didn't care about my well being enough to get to know me. All you saw was the cardboard cutout you wanted and didn't give a shit about the real person. You never even asked what I thought about the engagement! You just assumed I was happy since it would be 'unmanly' if I wasn't happy with it!"

"I did try to get to know you!" Nodoka yelled at her son's accusation.

"What's my favorite color?"

"W-What?"

"What's my favorite color? Surely if you'd tried to get to know me you'd know the answer immediately?"

"Well you…"

"What's my favorite food? Do I have any dreams for the future? What's my favorite treat? Well I'm waiting?" Ranma growled at her.

"I….I….I…"

"Here is the one that you should really know. What animal do I like dogs or cats?"

Nodoka stayed silent trying to think, after a few seconds, Nodoka fell to her knee's.

She didn't know. From what she figured that any of the things he said should have been known by anyone. Hell the last question felt like it was gimme. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to blind herself with a Ranma that never existed.

AS she thought more of past actions she realized he was right on every accusation. She never saw anything of the real man but just the perfect 'cutout' she envisioned. She never did anything to really see him. She had failed as a mother.

Tears fell from her face as the shame crushed her. She knew she disserved this pain for her ultimate failure. She had no right to call herself Ranma's mother she didn't even know the barest facts about him which his new friends probably knew at the drop of a hat. She had failed in not only raising him but failed in seeing him as he was. She may as well have been dead to him.

She doubted he would call her mother ever again. But she had to at least try to explain her actions to him, before she left his life forever.

"Ranma…I…know I could never repent for what I have done to you nor for my actions against you for the last 11 years. I know I have no reason to ask you to understand me, but I will say what have to say and leave." Hearing no retort she continued.

"When you left and Genma signed that contract I never really planned to have you do seppuku if I found you unmanly. I was hoping it would be an insurance that Genma would take care of you. Before you interrupt. Yes I know that did very little to stop him from causing you so much pain. It may have even made it worse for you. But I did what I thought would make me happy when I saw you again. For you to be a man everyone would bow to in respect.

Everyday after you left felt like a year to me. Without you and your father it felt like I lost my reason for living. I was truly alone during those ten years. After the first two years I felt like killing myself to end the painful loneliness that I had to endure. I was stopped by reminding myself about the contract Genma signed. It made me hope for what you would become. I started to envision you as a great man. Someone to be looked up to and honored. A perfect man, which would have women falling for him left and right who's power rivaled no one and feared nothing. An absolute perfect man.

When I saw you for the first time transform, I panicked. I saw a son who was not perfect and held secrets that made him imperfect. I saw my image of a faultless son crumble. The very thing that had kept me alive for so long was gone. Instead of being open minded I forced myself not admit what I was seeing was my true son. I made my mistake and tried to force you into taking honorable and 'manly' ways by the threat of Seppuku. I fooled myself into thinking you were happy instead of the seeing the truth right in front of my face."

Nodoka got up too ashamed to look at her son as she walked to the elevator.

"I have no reason to call myself your mother. You never had one to begin with. I was forced to see that when you left and when I burned the contract. You are not perfect, but you are still a man people would respect, faults and all. I'm sorry I failed to see that in you in the time I was with you. Just know this, you may hate me, but I am very proud of you." As she headed toward the elevator she was stopped by Ranma's voice.

"Do you really mean it? Do mean everything you said?" Ranma asked.

"Yes I do Ranma, I am truly proud of how you have become."

Ranma just stared at his ex-mother. Truthfully he did hate her. When he saw her on the island the anger at her betrayal in Nerima was as strong as ever. But after she said her piece, he could feel the anger start to leave him. He knew very well what it felt like to be lonely. He had to deal with that crushing pain for close to ten years after he left Ukyo. The pain was enough to drive anyone insane.

He also knew how the curse would affect a person. He found himself acting more macho than was needed at the beginning. Just to feel that he was still a man inside the body of a very busty girl.

'Would it really be a problem to forgive her?' was the thought that was plaguing him. A part didn't want to forgive her, but another wanted to a least give her a chance for repentance. On the one hand, she was his mother like it or not. She was someone he always wanted know but never did. Yet on the other side she gladly ignored him and made plans for a future he didn't want and she sided with Genma. But, if he didn't at least let Nodoka try to repent, would that make him any better than those idiots in Nerima? The thought made him shudder.

"Nodoka you don't have to leave for Japan so soon." Ranma said.

"But…Ranma why would you want me here? I'm a failure as a mother."

He tilted her head up so they could see each other eye to eye. "You may have made some mistakes but you have time to repent for those things." Hope started to glow in her eyes at that statement.

"Y…You mean you want…" She was stopped by Ranma's hand.

"I'm not saying that I'll just open my arms to you as my mother since we never really got to know each but there are reasons I can give you this chance."

"What are those?" Nodoka was curious since the way he literally ticked off the reasons he hated her. The reasons for allowing her repentance must have been huge.

"You were kind to me," Ranma simply said. "Besides Kasumi you were the only one who ever said 'Welcome Home' or helped patch me up after a fight. You may have done things with an ulterior motive but you always gave me kind words. You never yelled at me nor ever openly hated me. You just had smile for me when I came home. Which is why I'm giving you this chance." Ranma finished.

Nodoka looked up at Ranma tears flowing down and stepped forward to try and hug him, but stopped when she saw him step back. She realized, with a bit of sadness, that he didn't fully trust her. At least she would get a chance to understand her son and one day she may earn her right to be called mom by him again.

"So shall we start now?" Ranma asked as he sat down on the Titans coach. "Oh and by the way, my favorite colors are red and black." Ranma said with a smile.

Nodoka smiled as she held back torrents of tears as she walked over to the coach. The two proceeded to talk for a half an hour about themselves and what has been going until the Titans came back up. Both groups looked at each other in an awkward silence.

"Ummm are we interrupting something?" Robin asked.

"No not really buddy, Nodoka here is just about to leave anyway to find a place to stay in Jump City."

Nodoka frowned sadly at the fact he refused to call her mother. She got over it somewhat after the hour of talking with him. It still hurt, but she stayed strong. Ranma not telling her to leave immediately meant he would at least give the benefit of the doubt. This was a start she guessed.

"Thank you for this talk Ranma. I hope to see you soon." Nodoka left for the elevator.

When she was gone Ranma collapsed on the coach mentally exhausted.

"So dude what's up? Your mom seems pretty nice you gonna see her again?" Beast boy asked.

"I really don't know to tell the truth." Ranma said looking up from where he was laying.

"C'mon dude she's your mother, even if you are mad at her she came all this way to apologize you could at least see her again."  
"It's not that easy for me to do that." Ranma muttered. "I just…I don't know."

"C'mon,"

"Drop it Beast boy." Raven interrupted her friend dragging the animorph away.

"But Raven…"

"He has to deal with this on his own, there is a lot of bad blood towards the people in his old place. He needs to be alone for this. All we could do is give him support for the decisions and stop him from getting over his head."

Beast boy was silent after that. The titans all went about their business while Ranma stayed behind thinking about his talk with his ex-mother. He couldn't help getting annoyed at all his clashing feelings right now.

He admitted he was sort of happy he was able to talk to his mother. He also felt hate for the woman for her past deeds. On the other hand he knew deep down that she was just a lonely woman who had made mistakes and begged for a second chance, probably helped in his decision to understand her. But that nagging part of his mind that clung to the past hate wouldn't let him forget it. But could that side be right or wrong?

"ARRRGH!" Yelled Ranma as he clutched his head in frustration. 'Please god show me mercy and distract me!' He yelled in his head.

For once Kami decided to grant Ranma's wish as Cyborg came into the room. "Trouble guys! Control Freak is destroying BlockBuster!"

'Thank you' Ranma cheered in his head as he jumped up from the coach and ran to the elevator. 'A quick lard-ass pounding should help unclog my brain.' Ranma thought as e followed the Titans to the main land.

AN: I'd like to thank Kraken's ghost for the inspiration for the fight in the story I enjoyed reading in his story Foxhound in the Naruto section. I need some help from the readers now. I will be having Kasumi and Cyborg meeting all planned out but I need some feedback about how should she react to him? Any idea is desired.

Next time: Shampoo finally arrives and all hell breaks loose as the Tendos finally catch Ranma, while Trigon develops a plan to destroy Ranma for good.


End file.
